Madness for a Monster
by Hellaby
Summary: "When you've given up someone you loved as a daughter, have fought hunter after catholic after Nazi soldier, and have maddening memories of the past hit you like a kick to the face, then you can come find me and cry about your sad pathetic life."
1. The Vampire

**Hello everyone! This is not my first fanfic but it is the first one to be shown to the public! I am looking forward to the comments and constructive criticism (really helps.) I'll try and post frequently but I cant promise an every week update. Hope you enjoy! **

Prologue 

If it were under different circumstances, he would have never came back to this God forsaken place. He despised the old and almost historic building, along with the 12 members inside who did nothing but belittle those who were under their command. But because of **these** circumstances, he had no choice but to stand before them and ask for his position back as one of the high agents.

No.

He'd have to _beg_. He knew there would be no other way to get what he wanted from people who loved grovelers.

_Come on, Simon. Let's get this over with._

Before he knew it, He was at the entrance to the Oval room, stopping out of respect (or because it was a rule and anyone who defied it was killed on the spot) for the 12 people who sat at long and high desks like judges would use. But that was the ironic thing; they were judges. They judged you on everything from the work you were assigned to the stains on your shirts.

Out of all the members, his eyes drifted to the one person he hated the most.

"So nice to see you again, Simon. What brings you?"

His voice was as annoying as his smile. Marsel, the leader of the 12, head of the dark cult he swore was "for the good of man kind", waved a hand over for him to proceed into the room.

With a heavy sigh, he kneeled as if in the presence of a king and asked, "I come before you to have my authority reinstated. "

The 12 mumbled about themselves, saying how crazy and absurd his request was.

"And what makes you think we would even consider such a thing after your betrayal?"

And here's where judgment comes in. Simon really had no answer. He had a reason for killing his partner, Dean, one of the highest in ranks, but they didn't care to listen. He was stripped of his position and took leave for months.

If he were going to get what he wanted, along with begging, he would have to give a good reason.

"My city has been attacked. Many have been killed and I think…No…I **know** what monster has committed this crime and I can not defeat them without approval." He never admitted to anyone or himself but he was still loyal to the cult. That and they took away his weapons.

Concerned looks painted the faces of the 12.

"And what monster has done such a thing to your city?" Marsel raised a brow.

Simon looked at each of the members, making sure they listened to what he was saying. It was their number one targets.

"This is the work of vampires"

_**Chapter 1**_

"Sir? Why are you locking him away?"

The final lock clicked and the final strap was secured.

Arthur looked up with a sigh, "He's too dangerous. His power is unlike any other and I fear using him too frequently will cause more harm in the future than safety in the present. "

He stood tall and firm as he looked at the bound monster he had come to admire as if he were family.

But he _was_ family. This monster became his friend at an early age, his entertainment as a teen, and has protected this country and it's queen for as long as he could remember. Even before his time. How could he not have learned to see him as family? Hellsing owed this demon so much and yet this was how they decided to keep him?

These questions wondered around in Arthurs mind as he left the dungeon that was to be locked tight for years to come.

Her heartbeat was faster than a war horse. She could feel her uncle getting closer by the second.

"Where are you...Where are you? My lovely little niece… my pretty niece. My buddy little fräulein."

Integra looked down from the air vent she was crawling in at her uncle Richard. He was ranting to himself and the two men following behind him. The traitors they were!

"Miss Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing; The grand successor to the Hellsing Organization. Oh my poor little lost Integra, I wish I could help you understand." He loaded his gun and continued. "20 years, 20 years of waiting for my brother, your father, to die. Then mere hours before his death he chooses you to succeed him as head of the family. This insult against me I cannot accept. I will** never** accept! What an unforgivable act of betrayal." He readied his gun. "Hellsing is mine!"

She started for the opposite side of the house, making sure to stay as far away as possible from her uncle. Her casual walk through the ducts turned into a run when the sounds of bullets were heard a room away.

'Keep running. Don't stop. I must keep running…but where am I running to?'

Her fathers last few words came back to her memory. She remembered his instructions just as well as she remembered the sick and pale look on his face.

"Integra…If the time should ever come, when all hope is lost… if you should find yourself surrounded with your enemies closing in, go to the last cell of the deepest dungeon of the estate. There lies one of the Hellsing family's darkest legacies. It will be the instrument of your salvation."

Rushing into the dungeon her father mentioned, she was surprised and confused at what lay inside.

"No…How can this corpse…be my salvation?"

Integra was looking forward to a knight or something that would protect her. But all she found down there was a tall, rotting corpse with long black hair that sat at the very back of the dungeon. His entire body was tied down. The fact that it wasn't ashes yet by the look and stench of the body was a wonder to her.

Before she could look to see if the corpse held something important or useful for her, or even think of what to do next-

"There you are, my fräulein."

She gasped at the sound of her traitorous uncles voice before Gunshots fired and pain tingled through her right arm.

"AAH!"

The pain in her arm was worse than the pain she felt when she hit the floor.

"Uncle…"

"Something on your mind, my little fräulein?" He walked closer to her.

"Are you really so desperate to claim the family title that you'd actually be willing to…"

"What an astute observation, Integra"

He rested the gun on Integra's forehead and smiled at her like he was giving her a birthday present; his hand on the trigger. Integra's eyes were shut, making her hearing more alert to hear the silence turn into a licking sound.

Everyone's attention turned to the corpse behind Integra. It was moving- No… More than that. It was drinking the wasted blood on the floor. A sizzling sound came from the moving corpse and what looked like a mist.

The red glowing eyes looked up and met Richards gaze.

"No…the corpse…"

It's hands were no longer bound against the wall and the straps were broken out of like they were rubber bands.

Integra gasped at the tall, sinister looking guy who, she realized, was never actually a human to begin with. The Hellsing symbol on his glove turned bright red and his eyes glowed with the look of hunger in them.

"….vampire."

"KILL IT!" Richard screamed at the two, now promoted, bodyguards.

One of the men pulled out a gun but failed to use it before the vampire ripped his face off and drank the blood that seemed to satisfy him.

The other men, who were too stunned to pull out a gun, were slaughtered in a matter of seconds, leaving Integra and her uncle the last ones standing…that is, before the demon injured Richard as well. That only left Integra to face the monster before her.

He slowly walked over to the girl who looked more than worried for her life. Integra grabbed the closest gun and aimed at him.

"You are the one who has disturbed my rest", the vampire said, coming to a halt in front of her. His voice was deep and raspy but, if he weren't so murderous right now, sounded like it could be pleasant to listen to.

"Don't come any closer to me", she warned, "Monster!"

And with those words, the monster smiled.

"Your sweet blood was the first I've tasted in over 20 silent years."

Integra shot the monster in the face, shoulder, neck, and head. She did what those cowardly men couldn't. But, to her surprise, none of the bullets worked because he was still alive and the holes she had made in him were gone.

The vampire laughed at her good try and toward over her, putting his arms on each side of her.

"Those souls who suffered their righteousness will know their eternal inheritance."

Integra stood fearless and replied, "Vile demon!" She paused to make sure he was listening loud and clear.

"I am the lord and master of the Hellsing Family! Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing! I would die before allowing a vampire to order me." She pointed the gun at his face showing how serious she was.

He leaned in closer to her. "That gun is useless against me. Give up little girl-"

"Shut up!" Integra interrupted, "I'll never give up! I would die before giving up! That is my duty and pride as the leader of the Hellsing organization!"

He laughed again but this time at her bravery. Not because he thought it was stupid but because it was unexpected. "Wonderful! Just wonderful!" He leaned in even closer, "You make my blood boil. You **are** your fathers daughter." He stepped back and kneeled before her. "Forgive my Impertinence, Sir Hellsing" He looked up at Integra and smiled. "Your orders, my master." Integra never knew that those words would stay with her for a long time.

Richard groaned in a corner and focused on what was happening. He grabbed his gun and stood up. "Ridiculous" he started. "The brat and a beast, Dammit!"

Integra looked at him, her attention away from her new servant.

"I am the leader of Hellsing! " He sounded like a child who just had their candy taken away. "Hellsing is mine!" He aimed the gun at the girl and fired only to have it blocked by the vampires arm. No pain, screams, yelps, or anything from him.

"Your blood rots. You are not the master of this house."

Richard stammered at the sound of the awakened vampires voice. "But I.."

Integra aimed her gun over her servants arm and at her uncle.

**POW**

"What's your name" she asked the vampire fearlessly.

"My master…Your father called me…" His voice was still raspy and unshaken.

"…Alucard"

**Some of these chapters will be a little short. Not all of them but the ones I completely make up might be. I wont apologize for that. Anyway...till next time!**


	2. The Girl

**Oh the joy of having the first 5 chapters of this little story written down. Before you read chapter 2, I think I should clear a few things. 1. Thank you to everyone who's read the first chapter, means a lot. 2. We may just have a "every Sunday" posting so that's something nice to hear. 3. Sorry about last chapters sudden switch from Arthur to Integra. I needed a bar line there. 4. There's a bit of OOC. 5. You guys are the best!**

**So here we are. Chapter 2!**

Integra was only 13. She was still a little girl in her country's eyes.

Sir Penwood, the man her father said would gladly be of service if she ever needed anything, was the first to point this out.

"Are you saying this is it? The new head of the family? Walter, this is a **little girl**!"

Integra looked unfazed. "A little girl? A bit rude don't you think, sir Penwood?"

Penwood was shocked to hear such firmness in her voice like a true leader should.

"Well no...I umm…It's just uh.."

Integra walked up to him " I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. My uncle is dead by my hand and I am now the head of the Hellsing family. So you are never to address me as _little girl_ again."

He was unprepared for her fearlessness. Maybe she was older than she looked.

"My apologies, Miss Hellsing. So sorry."

Integra continued, " Before my father died, he said if I were to ever need anything at all, Mr. Penwood would happily provide."

He tried to cover up his mistake by gladly agreeing with her. "Yes, of course! Arthur was always, " Penwood, I need you to get me this new fancy gun" or a helicopter or some other God forsaken, ridiculous, piece of equipment."

Integra smiled shyly at the last comment and said "Well, not to outdo my father, but I may have some requests of my own. I am quite grateful"

The look in Penwood's eyes was priceless. He realized he had a mini Arthur on his hands and Integra could only smile.

She knew the country would see her too young but she was ready to prove them wrong.

* * *

This would be their 23rd mission. It wasn't the worst mission they had, but it was a call nonetheless. Three vampires were spotted going across villages, eating everyone inside. Hellsing's men were dispatched along with the police who _thought _they could do something. Only one more was needed to be dispatched before the police were all slaughtered for their stupidity.

"Your orders, my master?"

The 13(going on 14) year old jumped at his voice. He had walked through the walls again; something she wasn't use to.

Yet.

It had almost been a year since his awakening but getting use to a vampire in the house was not as easy as one would think.

Walter placed Integra's Tea in front of her to let the smell of hot Chai comfort her. She looked down into the tea to see her reflection, to see if she looked like the head of the Hellsing Organization. Her long blonde hair was still and firmly in place, her blue eyes still held its innocence. She was still a child but the only way to look like a leader is through actions. No matter how young.

She smirked into the tea and looked up at Alucard.

"Search and Destroy! Do not let them terrorize another house!"

Alucard smiled and disappeared into thin air.

"Walter?" she hesitated.

"You will amaze London. Stop worrying, Sir."

Integra fell back into her chair with a sigh and sipped on her tea.

Tonight felt special to her. It felt like something was going to happen. Whatever it was, she only hoped it would benefit her in the best way possible.

* * *

The 3 year old hid in her room behind the huge dresser with a small yet big in size stick in her hand, and a sharp piece of decorative glass that her mother would probably kill her over if it broke. Addison's heart was pounding so loud, she could no longer hear the sound of her parents being murdered. Her first instinct would have been to run but if she knew anything, it was not to. Prey always runs and she would not be vamp food tonight.

* * *

Blood gushed out of the woman's neck as she fell flat beside her husband.

"AB positive. Her blood tastes way better than his." The Vampire with a blue blood stained shirt and dark green Khakis said. His Partners, Adam and Will , were still finishing the husbands left arm. "You're probably right, Chase. AB tastes better than just regular O. I don't know why doctors pay for this shit." Will threw the lower part of the arm down and took a piece of the woman's neck.

The three non-human males ate away, swapping the remains of the dead bodies and laughing at their dirty work.

A door in the back shuffled across the floor, attracting the attention of the vampires up front.

"Seems like we missed one."

* * *

Addison's foot accidentally knocked against the door of her closet. She covered her mouth as if it were the source of the sound and gripped the wooden bar tighter, ready to fight the monsters that invaded her house.

A knock on the front door stopped everyone in the house from breathing.

"The hell could that be?"

"More food" Chase smiled. "Come in" He yelled.

The door slowly opened and a heavy mist entered the room, covering every inch and blinding the vampires. The only visible thing in the smoke was the blood red moons light that shadowed the house.

"What the hell is this? Chase, Will, where are you? What's happening?"

All three were right beside each other but the fog was so thick, they never noticed.

A voice appeared from the walls of the room, "Cowards. You killed all these people and for what? You didn't even feed off most of them."

"Who's there?..."

Adam knocked into Chase and they both scrambled away from each other slamming into walls. Will was paralyzed from the head down, not fully comprehending what was happening.

"These three are very entertaining. Wait long enough, and thy just might kill themselves for me." Alucard thought to himself. But the entertainment soon grew boring and Alucard decided to end this.

The fog slowly cleared and in front of the cowards stood a vampire and his gun.

* * *

She heard the men yelling and wondered what exactly was happening out there. The police were outside; maybe it was they. Whoever it was, she was no longer in danger… or so she thought.

4 gun shots were heard that made Addison clench onto her wooden bat. The police would have cuffed them and not shot them, right?

3 seconds of silent and footsteps were heard coming down the hall.

* * *

As soon as the_ vampires_ were shot dead, Alucard decided to look around to see if they had killed anyone else in the house or if there were any survivors. Normally he wouldn't do this, it was the police's job, but something in his head told him too. "Probably the peace maker I had a week ago."

The master bedroom and the guest rooms were empty, the bathrooms were unoccupied and the kitchen was clear. No one was here.

The only thing that truly troubled him was what he found in each room. Bibles, crucifix's, he even found a few silver bullets lying around in the guest bedroom. This family was made up of hunters. _So why couldn't they protect themselves?_

He turned to leave before he heard a heartbeat close to him. It was small but audible to his ears.

He entered the clean lavender covered room and looked around for the heartbeat. Of course it would be in the room he never checked. He walked around the small room and looked at the toys and pictures. A young girls room obviously but there was no sign of a small corpse in the first room.

A picture on the wall stood out to him; a small girl, no older than two, holding a red Popsicle with red coloring around her mouth. He snorted and kept looking around. His eyes wondered around to the dresser where he found a small girl hiding. She was tiny and fragile but didn't have the look of a startled child. That wasn't normal to him. He stepped closer to her with his red eyes never leaving her.

"Stay away." She said calmly.

Alucard stopped at the sound of her small voice. He looked at her with a confused expression. She should be speechless.

He stepped closer to her, wondering what she would do next.

The small child gripped onto the piece of wood she held and raised it in the air.

"I said **stay away**!"

Alucard raised a brow at her and then smirked at how cute she looked pretending to act brave. He knelt down and looked at her closely. Her eyes were narrowed and she had a firm grip on the stick. He realized she wasn't pretending. This 3 year old had more balls than the grown men he killed in the front room that claimed they were nosferatu's. He decided to test how brave she _**really**_ was. Smiling wide to show his sharp teeth and eyes glowing a brighter red than before, he stretched out his arm to the side and summoned one of his favorite familiars; Baskerville, the demon dog.

The dog growled at her and narrowed it's eight eyes at her.

Addison looked at the dog and back at the vampire. She swung the stick at Alucard's face, knocking his head backwards and causing his forehead to bleed. If her target where anyone, it would be the one summoning the dog.

His hand returned to normal and his head cocked back up to look at her. The smile wiped off his face and was replaced by a confused look. _Didn't scream or cower before the hound_. He had to have an answer from her.

"..are you even scared?" He asked.

Her eyes softened but her hands never lowered. She answered him, "No. You don't scare me."

His eyebrows shot up at her answer. This small girl was as fearless as a soldier.

The dent in his forehead healed.

"You're very brave for a young girl. You know I can harm you with a single touch, give you nightmares with few words and yet you show no fear. How is that?"

The girl stood up so she could be face to face with the monster. "I don't get scared of people like you. Nightmares and cuts can be controlled. Death is nothing to be scared of either. "

For a 3 year old, she knew what she was saying. Someone must have taught her not to fear anything but fear itself. None of it was a lie and he couldn't tell if she had been through worse or if tonight traumatized her that bad.

She was like Integra the day she awakened him. She was fearless like her and someone else he use to know.

He gave a small smile and stood up, towering the small girl.

"Excellent. You have the blood of a fighter."

For a moment he could have sworn he saw her guard loosen.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only here to take care of the rats that attacked your home."

"Did you?"

Alucard chuckled a little, "of course."

Addison laid the wooden stick by her side and smiled a little at him. "thank you…"

It was weird to hear that. Not once had he heard the word thank you from anyone since his human years. Abraham never said it, Arthur never said it, and he was positive Integra would never say it, but coming from this girl, it was a whole new feeling.

"…yea." Was all he could say.

He was about to walk out, hoping she would just follow and go straight to the police but he felt a tug on his coat.

"Wait!"

He looked at the girl.

"..what's your name?"

She was full of surprises.

He turned back to face her and knelt down to her level again. "..Alucard."

She tilted her head at the name. "That spells Dracula backwards. Do you know that?"

_What did these people __**not**__ teach this little girl?_ "…I did..."

"Do you like it?"

"…..let's just say it's an interesting name to have." trying not to give so much information.

She gave him a full smile. "So…you're a vampire too.."

"A real one." He had to add so she wouldn't think of him to be like the others but after he said it, he wondered _Why does it matter what she thinks of me?_

"You don't look like a good vampire."

Alucard smirked, "There's a reason for that. But trust me, I'm on your side."

She enjoyed his company for some reason and Alucard almost felt the same way. He found himself talking non-stop with her.

"..What's your name, my dear?"

"Addison."

Alucard smiled. Not an insane smile and not an "I'm going to kill you now" smile but a warm, real, smile.

_What the hell is happening? I should be back at the manor by now_. Normally he would have been annoyed with the child by now but there was something about her he couldn't help but admire. She had beautiful black hair that stopped just under her shoulders, mixed color skin that looked more on the tanned side, and perfectly pink lips to match her brown eyes. The girl also asked a lot of question and it reminded him of someone else who use to ask a lot of question too.

Mina.

Alucard vowed never to think of her ever again. His love life was something many authors and directors would pay to produce.

If this young girl could remind him of his lost love and show the courage that his master shows, there was no way he could send her to an orphanage.

* * *

Simon was disgusted by the sight of the blood sucker. If the police had not shown up, he would have confronted and killed the demon by now but the police, the queen, and every one on the island took the side of Hellsing. He couldn't stand England for it.

The vampire hunter watched his prey from the trees and followed his every move. It wasn't until Alucard was out of the polices sights before he noticed a young girl following behind him. A victim? She wouldn't be going willingly. Mind control? She had too much free will.

"Found him yet?"

Charles' voice barely startled him but it did jolt him away from his target. He glared at him before turning back to the direction of the vampire and his young company only to find they had disappeared.

"I did. And I would have kept up with him if you had not destroyed my concentration. You're worse than De-" He stopped himself before saying it.

Thinking of Dean would have brought back memories he didn't want.

"Worse than whom?"

There was a moment of silence.

"No one." With that, he turned away and walked down the path he last saw the vampire.

Charles was new to the cult so he would never know the dreadful history of his partner. But his curiosity would never let it go. He hurried behind.

Simon refused to return to the 12 in Belgium until the infamous vampire was destroyed. No matter how long it takes, his goal was to see him turn to bitter sweet Ashes.

* * *

Talking Integra into keeping Addison wasn't exactly easy, but she came around soon enough.

Integra never admitted but she had always wanted a little sister around the house. Being the only child was sometimes boring, especially in a house full of grownups who really had no time to deal with her (except her father when it came to teaching her about midians.) But then her thoughts would travel back to her uncle and she really didn't need Hellsing to go through that again.

But as the short years went by and Integra reached a mature state, leaving her fun and games in the past, she decided to become Addison's mentor and teach her a lot more things about the darkness in the world than what her family had. She knew she would never get married and have kids of her own to teach these things to. Integra was head of an organization and part of being a leader meant giving your undivided attention. She didn't want a family of her own anyway. Walter and Alucard were enough. But having Addison around made things way more entertaining around the house and because she was still a young girl, she needed a woman's care more than a sister, causing Integra to grow up a little bit faster along with the maturity she had gained from being a young leader.

Keeping the child made the round table a bit nervous and insecure for her wellbeing, but in time, actions showed and the child could remain.

Everyone was found of the young girl's bravery and the knowledge she would carry around when she grew (thanks to Integra and Alucard) but it was obvious a certain vampire was more intrigued with her than anyone. The scary part? No one really knew why. Not even him.

**Many Povs in this chapter. Shouldn't be like this for a while though. Anyway, Thanks to the followers I recently received. Hope to see more of you! Till next Sunday!**


	3. The Relationship

**I'm late. I know. I'm sorry.**

**Only reason i'm adding in a chapter that's like this is so you can get a feel of "The relationship" which will give you clarity into other chapters. Two things I need to address. I'm doing this based on the anime and not the manga because I know a lot of people who haven't or just cant read the manga's. The other thing, you may find a few things that were inspired by different movies/tv shows (like one of the things in chapter one). But now I'm rambling sooooo...**

**Just read.**

Alucard was sitting in his chair, drinking the last drop of blood from his glass. He sat the glass down and looked across the room.

Addison was a few feet away petting Baskerville. She loved the hellhound and Alucard didn't mind her playing with his familiar.

"Have you ever thought of dying your hair blue?" The 6 year old asked him.

She received a stare and a, "Have you been drinking the wine in the hidden spaces?"

The girl and the dog both stared at each other with sly grins on their faces. (Frightening, we know.)

"That didn't answer my question."

"No"

"Blonde?"

"Addison…"

The girl smiled and walked to sit on his lap, "Ok ok! No blue. No Blonde."

He believed none of it.

"Dad, when are we going to see the lights again?"

He sat back and wondered about that one particular word...like he normally has for the past couple of years. When did she start calling him that? _Dad_. He never thought of having kids again since his sons, Mihnea and Vlad IV, died. Not when he became Dracula, and certainly not when he became Alucard. He was basically dead, so there was no way he could reproduce anyway. The thought of having more kids was pushed to the back of his mind and hidden under a "Best forgotten" tarp; though here he was with a little girl calling him her father. It was new…he never had a daughter anyway.

It all started 2 years after he found her.

* * *

His interest in her caused them to spend a great deal of time together. On the nights Alucard wasn't called out to kill monsters, he would stay with Addison and show/teach her the things Integra couldn't. She would be somewhat of an apprentice, though he had no intentions on turning her. She was too innocent for that. Though there were patterns of him rubbing off on her. She would stay up late at night and sleep often during the day, she had no favor of lights, and her vocabulary was like his because of so much time with him Other nights, when they were too lazy to do anything, he would stay with her so she could fall asleep early. For a girl so young, she was a fast, curios, and willing leaner. Three things this vampire couldn't possibly ignore.

One particular night while he was staying with her, waiting for her to fall asleep, a question arose from the girl.

"How did you turn into a vampire?"

"Go to sleep."

She looked at him, expression not changing, and asked, "Do you like being a vampire?"

He didn't have to think about the answer. He already knew how he felt about it. The problem was, no one had ever asked.

"Why are you interrogating me tonight?"

Addison shrugged. "I'm not tired and I've never been able to talk to a vampire before."

"Maybe later I'll give you answers but tonight, you're going to sleep.'

The girl finally gave up trying and rolled over, turning her back to Alucard.

Relieved he didn't have to tell her anything, he grabbed the stuffed bear sitting on a chair (Bought by Integra for her 4th birthday) and tucked it in with her, hoping it would help her fall asleep faster. 5 second pause until he walked over towards the door and turned her lights off.

"Goodnight, dad."

Alucard stopped before shutting the door all the way. .

His eyes widened as he heard the word.

Anytime that word was used, it was used to acknowledge or refer to someone else; never him. Even with his own children, they called him father and nothing more or less.

Though he never did get the chance to spend much time with them…

He decided to be honest with himself. The past 2 years he spent with the girl were probably the strangest yet most interesting years he's had in a long time. He did come to think of her as more than just a random child. High spirited, strong, imaginative; she was just a female version of him when he was her age. Addison was starting to become like family. The daughter he would never have.

Instead of shrugging it off or correcting her, he smiled and said, "Goodnight, my dear." And shut the door.

* * *

From that day on, he continued to let her call him that. She did need someone in her life like a father and though this demon was _**far**_ from an example, he was teaching her new things and supporting her like a father does. From time to time, he would say the word _daughter, _but it was not as frequent.

Alucard smiled at her.

"How about now?"

* * *

They were atop the Hellsing Mansion with the full moon as their light. Addison was sitting on Alucard's shoulders, ready for the fun filled night. The first time they tried this, Alucard was totally against it. He didn't want her to get hurt if something happened. The only reason he agreed to give it a try was because of her constant pleading and her many bribes. Only one bribe truly interested him: she would never ask him to use his levels. That's all he wanted. He didn't want to show her what kind of a monster he really was. He still regretted the day he told her about his **power.**

* * *

Integra sat at her desk, still learning about the organization and what creatures she was up against. Her father was still in the middle training her when he died; now she was left to teach herself.

"Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, and Soul"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Alucard's voice. It was way calmer and less threatening now than it was the past year.

She looked up at him, teaching the small child what the insignia on his glove meant.

Alucard pointed to the 5 symbols inside the circle on his glove.

"The letters on the outside of the two circles mean exactly what the letter on the inside say…..does this make any sense?" he looked over at Addison who heavily stared at his glove.

She nodded, silently reading the script in the middle circle.

"Why do you wear it?"

"It helps keep my power under control."

"Power?"

His mouth opened to only close shut again. He couldn't tell her about the levels. They might scar her for life. **Especially** level zero.  
He met Integra's gaze. Her head was shaking slowly and her eyes held a pleading _No_ to them.

"Yes." he finally said after a long pause and that was the end of that.

* * *

"Ready?"

"Very."

With that, they raced into the night and hovered over the very heart of England. The city was bright with its breathtaking lights.

He landed on a close by building to let Addison take it all in.

The bakery was still open with its light's outside fully lit; The museum had its many lights on, not leaving a shadow in any corner; and the Huge London eye was lit up with its various colors to show.

"Whoa."

Alucard looked up at her. "You've seen this almost a dozen times. Does it still impress you?"

Addison was in awe of the city. She couldn't look away from it. "Yes! It's beautiful!"

He had to agree. He had done this so many times and not once was it ever boring.

"Dad?"

He looked up at her, noticing her elbow resting on his head; her head resting on her palm.

"Do you think this'll last?"

"The lights? No."

Addison smirked. "Not the lights!"

"If you're referring to staying up here all night-"

"Noooooo. I mean us. Sir Integra, Walter, you, and me."

The vampire king arched an eyebrow. "What type of a question is that?"

Both Addison's elbows were on his head now. "I never want to be separated from you guys. I don't want to go to an orphanage…or anywhere else." She paused to look at the London eye again. "You guys treat me better than anyone ever has."

Alucard didn't need to ask what she meant by that. He knew.

"You have my word."

A smile grew on her face as she placed her hands around his neck again. "Let's go to the next building."

They landed on a few more buildings before heading back to the Hellsing manor. The girl was becoming restless.

* * *

After placing her in bed, Alucard was roaming the halls of the mansion. Silence followed him everywhere he went. No one was awake at this hour, which gave him a good amount of time to think.

Addison was slowly becoming the reason for Alucard's non-insane smile. She was the reason he felt human again. He felt a love from her that no one had ever given him in the longest time. She would calm him whenever he was angry, she would make him smile whenever he felt pissed. Even if not by blood, she was his daughter. He had come to see her as that and he gladly accepted it. Walter had sometimes called her "Alucard's child" and Integra had warmed up to the thought of Addison being Alucard's but it was all happening so fast to him. 3 years ago, he was awakened from a 20-year sleep. Now he was Hellsing trump card and a father to a 6 year old,

He wasn't made to love. He was built for sin and sin alone.

But every time he thought of Addison, he thought maybe, just maybe, he could be so much more than just a monster.

One day, he would have to tell her everything from his transformation down to each and every level of his power. _But not for a long time_ he hoped.

* * *

A small training gun from Walter and an official Hellsing coat (just her size) was all she actually wanted for her birthday. Addison might have just turned 7, but her plan was to be just like Alucard. She wanted to fight off ghouls and vampires and any other creatures that dare enter the country.

"Thank you!" The small child hugged both of them.

She put on the jacket and aimed the small caliber hand gun at the wall.

"Miss Addison…" Walter's words were cut short by the noise of her gun.

Her bullet headed for the wall but was stopped in midair.

"Really, Walter. Giving a 7 year old a gun? I never thought you'd give her one till her 16th birthday." Alucard's cocky smile was first to appear through the wall.

Before he could fully appear, Addison was lightly punching him. It was her way of asking for the bullet back.

He grunted on impact but his smile never faded.

She found herself in his arms a second later, getting her bullet back. Picking her up became a bad habit; one habit he could put beside his sadistic smile during combat.

"Happy Birthday, my dear" He held her with one hand while giving her a small white box with a red ribbon in the other. Integra and Walter watched in curiosity. Alucard never gave gifts…at least not to them.

Addison took the small box and untied the ribbon with ease. She opened the box and smiled at what she saw on the inside. "It's almost like the silver one you have!"

_Oh god. Did he give her a silver bullet for the gun?_ Integra thought to herself.

Alucard put the girl down and bent down on one knee. He took out of the box a light blue beaded cross necklace with dark blue dot patterns on the band and four dark blue stripes on each side of the cross. Since she was still young, a real cross would have probably held no interest.

He placed the necklace around her neck and brushed her hair from under the band. The 4 dark blue bands, she guessed, represented the 4 of them.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck. This was the best present she had ever received for her birthday. The meaning to it made it Gold and by it being from her vampire father made it priceless.

* * *

Addison shot 1 more time at the target placed in front of her. Hitting the outer ring of the bulls eye, seeing it was the first hit she made out of the 30 bullets she used, she tossed the empty gun aside and fell to the floor, sulking.

"Why the long face? You finally hit something."

She looked up at Alucard who had a very charming smile on tonight.

"I'm horrible at shooting. I wanna be just like you when I grow up and that means I have to be good with guns."

Alucard couldn't believe he was hearing this. Here she was, just turning 7, with a gun and a goal. A normal person would worry but since this was Alucard….

"Then why are you giving up?"

He picked up the small child and looked her dead in the eyes with a serious look on his face.

"Giving up is what kills people. Don't let anything get in the way of what you want."

"So…I should keep trying?"

"If you want to be a great hunter." A smirk appeared.

Placing her down, he summoned her gun (She loved when he used his powers) and reloaded it with 5 of **his** bullets.

"When you fire, slightly nudge on the trigger; never pull."

Aiming and nudging slightly gave her a perfect bull's eye.

* * *

Every year had a new surprise while Addison was around. From the day they found her and on, she was a brave little soldier with a love for her new family. They treated her like she was flesh and blood, gave her a room she could call her own, a wardrobe to her liking (Very Tomboyish young girl they noticed.), and anything else she asked for that didn't sound too unreasonable. She never did ask for much though. Sometimes she stayed in her room all day to read or draw pictures. Other days, she would pretend to be battling a vampire like her father did almost every night he was sent out.

Everything in the Hellsing mansion was perfect until one certain night arrived.

**Again. A bit of OCC for the first few chapters, but after the next chapter, we get into the scenes you all know and love. So that's that. Hope to see you again next Sunday.**


	4. The Invasion

**To the people on twitter, i'm really sorry for not being on much. I've been having some up and down days. I must be horrible at my job, lol.**

**Anyway, after this chapter, we enter the storyline you all know (it also includes backgrounds and thoughts from the characters so that should be fun. Hope you enjoy this one.**

The call of a vampire roaming around the town of Badgeworth had been reported at 9 PM on a Saturday night. Hellsing's men were deployed as usual and Alucard was right behind them.

Addison stayed upstairs with Integra, hoping she would give her entertainment while Alucard was gone.

"When do I get to go on missions?"

Integra looked up from her work and over at the girl on the opposite side of the desk.

"When you're older and have more experience."

"But I've practiced shooting my new gun everyday. I watch dad when he aims his gun and fires. My accuracy is getting better too."

For a 7 year old, she used a few words that most 7 year olds didn't use like "Accuracy".

"Tell you what…If you can shoot your gun 3 times in the exact same spot of that chair in the corner, you can go on the next mission."

Addison's eyes let up. She grabbed the gun she had strapped on her side and aimed at the chair.

3 guns shots sounded. All three bullets hit the chair in 3 different areas.

"No fair. You know I'm not_ that_ good yet."

"I thought you said your accuracy was getting better?"

Addison narrowed her eyes. "I did manage to keep the bullets on the chair, didn't I?"

She had a point.

The lights started to flicker and a creaking sound outside grabbed the attention of Integra. "What was that?"

The phone on her desk ringed, making both girls jump.

Integra picked up the phone without answering. The men downstairs knew to report first.

"We have a visual on numerous movements outside the facility."

* * *

Killing ghouls was way too easy. They became so easy, it almost made ze no life king fall asleep.

The vampire controlling the ghouls was the more interesting part. He loved taunting his opponents, giving them many tries to kill him. But they were just too weak compared to him. Even the vampire he was facing tonight would be no match for him but everything that happened that night was more than he could handle.

There stood a female vampire in the middle of an open field, tossing a human's head up into the sky multiple times like it was a basketball.

"Were you never taught manners? You should never play with your food."

The Draculina turned to see Alucard standing 10 feet away from her.

"Ah, the great Alucard…here in my presence. I thought you would show up sooner but I guess not even _you_ could be that quick. My name is Sadie Culpeper… and I'm going to be your death angel."

Her short silver hair brushed against her face and the red sleeveless top she wore glowed bright by the full white moons light.

Alucard smiled at her taunting and was almost pleased that his opponent showed no fear whatsoever.

"My death angel? I already have one, but you definitely have the black wings for it. Did you enjoy killing all these people without a reason? Did you at least drink the blood from your victims? Or did you let all of it go to waste?"

13 mm bullets left his gun. The Draculina dodged and flipped out of the bullets way. She was clever and fast but Alucard was still king, right?

His smile never faded; he always had fun killing his opponent; Male or Female

Sadie's red eyes glowed brighter. "It definitely wasn't a waste." Dodging more of the bullets he fired. "I had to do something in order to lure you away from the Hellsing Mansion. What better way than to sacrifice a few humans to do it?"

Alucard's gunfire ceased. His smile disappeared.

He realized it was a setup.

She took his pause as a means to keep going. "You didn't think of this as a trap? That maybe this was a plot so an army of undead ghouls could storm the Estate and kill everyone inside so we vampires could be free of that murderous Organization?"

His attention went straight to his master, his closest friends, and his daughter.

A low growl formed in his throat. An angry one replaced his straight face.

He aimed his gun at her again. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

* * *

The gates were slammed open, the doors knocked down. The entire mansion was over ran by so many ghouls, not even the men protecting the Manor from the roof tops could keep up with them. Ghouls surrounded the entire place. They kept shooting, they kept coming.

Integra and Walter barricaded the door to her office while Addison was at the Window watching a numerous amount of ghouls pile into the estate.

"They wont stop coming!" She yelled back at them.

The door was being knocked against. They were right outside the office walls.

Walter reached over for the last piece of furniture in the room and looked at Integra. "Sir Integra, Even if this fortress of furniture cant hold them back, I am to protect you with my very life." He showed off his thin light wires. " But I wont be able to hold them all off without them reaching you or Addison."

Integra looked over at Addison who had her hand on her gun, ready to kick some zombie ass! She looked back at Walter. "What do you think we should do?"  
"May I suggest…"The death angel pointed up towards the ceiling.

"The air ducts. Perfect. But we'll need something to reach the ceiling."

Walter grabbed the chair Addison had blown holes in and hurried the girls up into the ducts, thankful that the knocking against the door had calmed a bit. Best guess, some of the ghouls were dead.

He covered the duct, stretched out his wire, and waited for the ghouls to make an entrance.

An eerie mist appeared beside him.

"Just like old times, huh, Alucard?"

The vampire smiled lightly. "But this should be easier to handle"

"I don't know. Ms. Addison said the amount of ghouls was endless."

"Where are they?"

* * *

2 minutes later, the girls landed in Addison's room, one floor away from her office.

"Addison, help me stack your furniture against the door. If anything happens, we go back up the ducts and we stay there."

The girls began to stack the door like they had in her office. It might not hold but it would give them time to escape if needed.

A small mist grew behind the girls.

Integra stopped stacking, "Alucard. You're back early," She didn't give away her worried state.

Alucard, now fully there, looked around and noticed, even with the doors barricaded, they still weren't safe.

"We need to get you both to the basement. It's the safest place right now."

Without a moment's hesitation, he knelt down to the floor and placed his hand on the ground. A huge replica of the Hellsing insignia glowed bright red on the floor as the rest of the room turned black. Integra placed her hands on Addison's shoulders and both stayed close to Alucard.

The room was no longer covered in black. They had teleported to the basement.

"How did you do that?" Addison whispered, not wanting the ghouls to hear her.

Alucard knew he couldn't hide that from her, but he wouldn't have the chance to explain before a group of ghouls busted through the door of the basement.

There was no time to teleport them and the ghouls were faster than normal.

Integra grabbed Addison by the arm and both started running for one of the cells.

Alucard stayed behind to fight.

The ghouls were way faster than normal; some faster than others for some odd reason but the fast ones had managed to make there way over to the girl. Integra tried hitting them off but they wouldn't budge. One grabbed Addison's arm while another was 2 inches away from Integra. Alucard looked their way and saw the problem.

"Integra, go! I'll take care of her!"

She didn't argue with him. The 17 year old trusted Alucard with her life so why not trust him with Addison's? Integra ran into a cell.

Alucard plowed through the ghouls like they were nothing. He grabbed Addison and kept her behind him. His gun fired at the many ghouls that kept piling into the room. There were too many. Some weren't even dying from one shot to the head or heart. He paused to look at them and notice a difference in some of them.

Most were ghouls…the others were vampires.

That explained so much. There was no way only one vampire could have controlled all of these ghouls. Even if she had, they would have stopped in their tracks after he killed the insane Draculina.

He kept shooting, reminding himself he couldn't use the Control Art Restriction Systems without Addison seeing. He couldn't risk her seeing the monster he really was. She might find him intimidating and start to become distant. He would never forgive himself if he scarred her with images of death and the eyes of the many souls he devoured.

"Get **off**!"

Alucard turned around to see Addison backed in a corner by 3 vampires just waiting to feed on her. How had they managed to get past him and get to her?

No time to wonder. Forgetting the ghouls in front of him, he charged for the 3 vampires, killing all three with a few shots.

He picked her up and held her close. There was blood driping from her head and her wrist. Hear head caused by the impact to the wall, her wrist from a cut by one of the vampires.

The last thing he wanted was for her to become a monster like him. Condemned to a hell of walking the earth for the rest of her life was something he swore to keep her away from no matter how much of an apprentice he wanted her to be.

He had to do it. There was no other way.

Addison was about to pass out before she heard Alucard say "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one…"

* * *

"Will she be alright?"

Integra watched as the doctor wrapped Addison's head.

"Since there are no real signs of a concussion along with her pulse feeling normal, she should be fine and human."

Sighs of relief left Walter and Integra but Alucard, who was leaning against the far side of the room, was silent. He knew this was his fault. He shouldn't have kept her there. He should have sent her into the cell with Integra when they had the chance. But of course, like Vlad, he was only focused on killing his enemies, no one else.

"Dad?"

The sulking vampire looked up at the 7 year old walking towards him and was surprised to find her arms around his waist the moment she approached him.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"For what?"

She looked at him. "Saving me."

He picked her up never wanting to put her down in fear.

Addison had really changed the heart of this vampire the past 4 years. He proved he could show affection and that he could love just like everyone else.

An angry Penwood entered the room, interrupting the rare moment with what sounded more like a demand than a question.

"Integra, may I speak with you in private?"

No matter how much he didn't want to leave her, the fury in Penwood's voice was a sign for him to ease into the meeting as well. He placed her down and had Walter promise he would stay with Addison until he returned.

* * *

"I think it's best that Addison be sent away from the Hellsing organization."

Integra's eyes opened wide. "Penwood, I know she's been hurt but we can-"

"I don't want to hear it, Sir. Integra. The poor girl was just in the middle of a ghouls Invasion! Don't you think she deserves a chance to live a normal life? …If you ask me, I think she's in more danger here than she was the night her home was attacked by vampires."

It pained Integra but she had to agree. The Hellsing manner was no longer a safe place like it use to be when she was younger. Even then it probably wasn't a safe place.

She paused to look at Penwood who looked more than sorry to have to say this.

Addison had grown on him as well, back when they first met before a round table conference.

"You're right." She said. "The manner is no place for a child anymore…..…we'll arrange a foster home for her."

Alucard shifted through the wall and darted a piercing gaze at Integra.

"We're just going to give her up?" his tone getting angrier with every word.

Neither Integra nor Penwood were startled by his presence. Her voice never left her calm state. "Alucard, with you and me around as a target, she's never going to be safe here. We're lucky she's not dead…or worse."

Worse. He hated that thought.

His voice calmed down but his point was still firm. "She's my responsibility and I have the final say."

Both Penwood and Sir Hellsing were shocked to hear Alucard take command; especially telling his master _**he**_ would have the final say.  
Under any other circumstance, she would have told him that she was **his** master and not the other way around, but Addison was his and she wouldn't split them apart unless Alucard came to reason.

"But," Alucard continued, voice becoming unsteady. "If she's not safe here….I don't want her here."

He left the room before anyone could say anything else.

* * *

Addison woke up to the moonlight showering her face. She had fallen asleep before the meeting was over.

A shadow around the dark room led her to find a figure sitting at the opposite end of the room, sleeping.

The vampire never knew she was up until he felt her sitting in his lap. He didn't feel like arguing with her about going back to bed because he wanted her there. So that's where she stayed.

"We're always going to be together…right?"

Did she overhear their conversation?

Alucard combed her hair with his hand and said, "If you go then so will I…physically or not."

"Like split apart?"

Alucard didn't answer.

The small girl looked up at him. "Well that's never going to happen... right?"

As much as he wanted to say 'right' and not lie, he continued to stay quiet.

She took off the blue necklace and held it in her palm before she sighed and closed her eyes resting her head on his shoulder. Alucard thought he was just hearing things when he heard a faint "Love you" before the girl fell asleep in his arms. He stayed up the rest of the night never wanting it to end. Tomorrow, Addison would be leaving the Hellsing manner. That was the easy part of what was happening tomorrow. Before night fell, Both Integra and Alucard had agreed it would be best for her to leave the estate and to forget about it.

* * *

"This isn't going to hurt her, is it?"

Alucard sighed heavily and sat the sleeping child down in the chair, never saying a word.

Integra never saw him so upset and angry. She knew he could get pissed off but this was a different kind of mad. A different kind of silence and act he played.

Addison cocked her head to the side of the chair, still fast asleep, probably dreaming.

It pained Alucard most that he had to do the mind swipe. Of all days, this was one where he wished he wasn't the most powerful creature walking the earth.

_Why did I ever drink the damned blood?_

He thought long and hard about it as he proceeded with the erasing.

He placed two fingers in the middle of her forehead and closed his eyes the moment the Hellsing symbol on his glove glowed.

Time stopped; the atmosphere shifted; even Integra felt like she shouldn't move wondering if it might affect the process.

He sighed and opened his eyes as the symbol stopped glowing.

Addison was still fast asleep, not knowing what had just happened and not knowing the moment she woke up she would forget everything.

* * *

The older gentlemen took Addison in his arms, not wanting to wake her up. "She'll be fine. I promise." His wife assured.

Integra tried to smile at least for the couple in front of her but nothing would show. She wasn't exactly in the happiest mood. Who would be if they were giving away someone they considered family?

The couple was a part of the queen's court, making them trustworthy foster parents. Integra had met them a few times and there was no wonder that they would take good care of her. The couple was on their way to the U.S, being ambassadors for the queen for 3 years and later to become local residents in the states. It was perfect. If the girls mind were to stay blank of Hellsing, staying in the UK wouldn't help. Sooner or later, something would trigger.

"Make sure she never hears about us. The slightest hint of words could make her remember something. Addison can't know about the adoption, the organization, her background… not even about Alucard." This was harder than she thought. "Call as soon as you land in The States."

The Women nodded and left with her husband and the sleeping girl.

Integra took one last look at Addison and silently closed the door.

Something warm and moist was forming in her eyes.

Tears?

Tears

She slammed her fist on the door.

Integra Hellsing does **NOT** cry! For anything! She wouldn't even consider wiping away the tears that were forming but instead waited for them to dry in her eyes.

Good thing she wasn't around Walter or Alucard to see this. She would NEVER show weakness in their presence.

Speaking of…where were they?

Walter was out in the town buying more tea for the estate. That was understandable; but where was Alucard? It was the middle of the day so he wasn't out killing ghouls. He shouldn't be out at all really. And he couldn't be sleep because she knew Alucard and he could never sleep through something like this.

Integra made her way down to the basement where he normally was.

"You didn't care to say goodbye?"

The vampire didn't answer right away. He didn't acknowledge her right away; he only kept his eyes hidden under his red fedora and sunglasses. He didn't feel like having a conversation at the moment. So he said only this,

"What's the point? It's only wasted words."

It was surprising he wasn't out destroying England through rage.

The woman sighed and went back upstairs to her office, understanding her servant's wishes for silence.

The mansion went black as did the people inside and it stayed that way for the next few years.

**I'll see you all next Sunday...I hope. If not, expect Monday. Until next time!**


	5. The New Vampire (Part 1)

**I am posting sooo early. My posting will make me feel out of whack. **

**Anyway, i'm posting now because I might not be able to Sunday and I will be away from the computer till probably Monday. So my twin chose the idea for me that I might as well post early.**

** Here ya go.**

_**5 years later**_

One more call this week and Integra would scream.

It was a cool Thursday night for London and her plan was to enjoy the breeze that, she hoped, would clear her mind of all supernatural things. This was the universe telling her "Never gonna happen". Every night this week, a ghoul was spotted.

Now here she was inside a tent (that was guarded like the queen herself was here) with an officer and 2 men posted at both sides. Not how she wanted to spend her night.

"What? Are you really serious?"

Walter gracefully removed her jacket and watched as her hair fell down like the beautiful golden river it was. He always wondered why she never did anything with it. It was always down and straight. But he never questioned her because as head of an organization, one never has time to worry about hair.

His attention redirected back to the detectives straining voice.

"I'm sorry but could you perhaps repeat yourself one more time?...Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing is it?"

Integra's back was still turned to the gentlemen, cooling herself because she hates repeating.

"Very well." The 22 year old said with a calm and soothing voice. "I'll start again."

She looked over her shoulder with a sly smile and blue eyes that mocked their stupidity.

"They're ghouls and the village of cheddar has become a den of ghouls. A ghoul is what happens to deflowered humans when they are bitten by a vampire. They're much like zombies under the control of a vampire. And that means there's a vampire somewhere in cheddar."

The officer gave a miniscule smile. "Hmph, that's ridiculous. Vampires?" He chuckled, "Do you really expect me to believe this occult nonsense?"

Integra took a smoke out of the box Walter held out for her. She wasn't amused in the least bit. Her day was already ruined and to top it off she had to explain something that seemed so simple to this ignorant officer.

"Why on earth would a cheap bureaucrat like yourself know anything on the matter? How dare you even question my credentials?

The Hellsing Organization has been defending the British Empire from such monsters for generations! …I will illuminate. The Hellsing Organization is a special operations agency charged by Her Majesty with the duty of finding and eradicating all supernatural and satanic threats to the Church and Crown. There's a vampire in Cheddar that's controlling the ghouls - a monster from the pits of hell. Send in all the troops you wish, send every last man under your command, they'll end up little more meat. Or they may suffer a worse fate. When a vampire drinks from a virgin of the opposite sex, a new vampire is created. Otherwise, your people become food, and then join the vampire's unholy legion of ghouls."

The correspondent sitting at a desk not too far away chimed in. "Sir, I've completely lost radio contact with Squads 2 and 3"

"Bollocks." Officer one on the left cried. Still in a rock and a hard place when it came to believing any of this, he walked over. "What's going on? Report. Come in!"

Integra blew out a puff of smoke, pretending it was her irritation leaving so easily. "If you are to stop the ghouls from further multiplying, you're going to have to terminate that vampire at the source." The officer came back over to whisper in the head officer's ear. With the panic coming from his voice, Integra knew it was time to calm them down. "And this is where Hellsing comes in. We will take care of your vampire."

"That's…insane" Even though his face said _impossible_.

"I can assure you, gentlemen, that one of our finest anti-vampire field agents is already en route to Cheddar. This will be settled in a matter of hours."

"What sort of agent would handle this?"

Integra smiled widely. "When dealing with monsters - vampires especially - I promise there is no greater expert walking this earth."

* * *

Alucard walked through the deserted woods taking his precious time, moon gazing every now and then. This would be the 6th mission this week and, unlike Integra, he was more thrilled about this one than the others. The air was clear, the moon was full, "How beautiful... Nights like this make me want to have a bite to drink. Yes... I couldn't imagine more… perfect evening."

His smile never faded until he actually took the time to think about it. He **could **imagine a more perfect evening. A night just like this one but not in the woods; Instead it would be on top of buildings watching the city glow with-

As if by chance (and perfect timing) the sound of bullets blocked out his thoughts.

"There's no use running!" Alucard heard from out of the trees followed by one hell of a creepy laugh.

Jackpot.

* * *

There really was no use. Dead people and a not-so-holy-priest that had ridiculously long arms were closing in but giving up was not an option for Seras Victoria… least not yet. She fired at the priest four more times, hoping it would heighten her chance of escaping. And all of that hope came crashing down as the vampire priest miraculously appeared right in front of her, towering like an adult to a child.

He grabbed both her arms and smiled in her face.

"Guns wont help you either."

He grabbed a handful of her breast which made her head turn away. If this were the first time she was violated, her reaction might have been different. But since she grew up with such "God blessed" breasts, as her fellow officers would sometimes tease, someone always violated her.

Two corpses walked up to Seras. Their face was covered in blood and raw meat that portrayed as their new skin.

Her eyes Widened making the tears harder to control,

"Eddy? Simon?"

"That's right" the priest smiled, "your little boyfriends belong to me now. But soon you'll belong to me too…"

A bright anger filled Seras and gave her enough courage to fire at the vampire priest. His head smacked up to look at the full moon.

Smoke floated off of his face along with another creepy laugh.

"I look for loyalty in my servants" He turned to look at her again, face looking unharmed. "I wouldn't want a vampire with free will running around" He slapped the gun out of her hand before twisting her arms behind her back and pulling her into him, back first, so he could have firsthand to all of her front.

His hell given smile showed off his sharp white teeth that matched his red colored eyes. "Pity I can't find a virgin as lovely as you…I'm going to violate you," He grabbed her. Thank GOD she wasn't a guy. "I'm going to drain your blood, slowly." He grabbed her breast again. Violation number three. "Then, you will join with the rest of my ghouls. My slave for eternity…"

She screamed at the terror she knew awaited her. Seras was going to be raped, gnawed on like a chew toy, turned into the living dead, and probably raped again. Whoopee.

The priests look of joy turned into a look of uneasiness. The air shifted. Something wasn't right.

He looked over his shoulder in the direction his ghouls looked.

A figure with a big red fedora, a red cravat, one long red overcoat, and leather riding boots appeared from the dark of the trees. His wire-framed orange sunglasses stood out the most.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your death," the tall fellow answered coolly.

The priest smiled, "My death. Oh, really? My god, this is pathetic." He chuckled a little and raised his hand to his ghouls. "Kill him." He snapped a finger and hundreds of different guns came firing at the mysterious figure.

Seras gasped, the priest smiled wickedly, and the figure being shot at only stood there like he was being pelted with pillows.

Half of his face was destroyed; he had holes on every side making him look like Swiss cheese, and his arm was cut clean off but he still did not move or scream in pain.

The ghouls held their fire, thinking he's had enough.

"Is that the best you've got?" the priest laughed at the bloody corpse, assuming death.

Seras finally gave up all hope. She wasn't sure why she had any left to give, but her last shred was betted all on the weird guy that miraculously showed up. Even though she was positive he didn't stand a chance against this vampire priest, there was something about him that made her find that last bit of hope.

The priest stopped laughing and drew his attention to a new noise. It was the sound of laughter.

But how?

A red glow formed around the shot down body, a smile was perfectly formed on his face with his laughter ringing louder by the second.

* * *

"Your agents a vampire?" The officer finally realized what Sir Integra was describing.

She smiled with the cigar still lit in her mouth. "Correct. You see, humans make poor vampire killers. They are frail, they are mortal, they are corruptible, body, mind, and soul. The most effective weapon against the vampire is another more powerful vampire. The Hellsing organization has such a creature in its ménage. And let me assure you gentleman, our vampire has power beyond imagination."

* * *

His body formed back from a mist that looked like sand; His entire appearance looking unharmed and more horrifying than before.

Seras was first to look startled_. He can't do that. There's no way….he's not human… _

Alucard pulled out a silver pistol with the words "Hellsing Arm 454 Casull " written in cursive. He aimed it high into the sky and then straight at the ghouls surrounding him. Each bullet turning each ghoul into pretty dust.

"No! How could he be killing them!? It's those bullets!"

Finally finished with his work, he thought he might as well inform the poor thing.

"The silver cross in Manchester Cathedral was melted down to make these thirteen millimeter exploding shells. Nothing I shoot ever gets back up again…"

The wind toyed with his long red cape as it did with the priests shirt. He knew something different was about to happen.

"But why!? Tell me! Why fight to save these pathetic humans!?"

He summoned Seras with the arch of his hand and held her in front of him like a shield.

"Don't take another step. The girl's the last survivor. Don't you want to save her? Be reasonable. I'm not asking for much. Just a bit of help. You can look the other way."

Ignoring the babbling, Alucard stared at Seras. "Are you a virgin, my dear?" He smiled sinisterly.

"Ah?!" If not from the priest she would be raped one way or another tonight.

"What are you doing?!" The priest barked

"I'm asking if you're a virgin!" The vampire asked the girl once more.

Seras was speechless. Was this real? "Vir…I…"

"You bastard!"

"Answer me!"

"Ye..Yes! I am!"

Without hesitation, he shot right through her and the vampire priests heart, creating a bloodbath.

Seras fell face down on the ground, leaving the vampire vulnerable.

Alucard took the chance, tearing through the vampire with his hand formed in a perfect impaling-like manner.

The priest turned into ashes and disappeared into thin air.

_What fun that was _

Seras was covered in so much blood; her sight was betraying her and, after turning face up, she could barely move. The only thing that was working perfectly was her voice and her hearing that made her aware of the moving figure coming towards her.

It was him.

"I had to shoot through you to pierce his heart. I'm sorry but you're dying. And there's no time left. The choice is yours. What do you want to do?"

Seras mustered up enough strength to reach her hand out to him. She wanted to live. This near death experience was too painful for her to simply wait for sweet pleasant death to take over.

She was suddenly reminded of another near death experience she had. The day her parents were killed and she made the horrible mistake of defying her mother's instructions.

It brought her to tears and her strength finally gave way. Her outstretched hand was caught before it could fall. The glove this vampire was wearing had an interesting insignia on it that glowed red at her touch.

He was knelt down in front of her, his smile showing even sharper and whiter teeth than the rapist priest.

"Police girl…Tonight is truly…A beautiful night."

She blacked out before Alucard could hold her and sink his teeth into her fast turning cold skin.

"If only you weren't a demon, this would have been a sweet moment." So much sarcasm dripped from his words.

Alucard looked up, now finished, to see a tall man with short black hair, tone defined body, weapons only a master hunter could get their hands on, and a scar that looked too fresh for him to feel no pain.

He rose up slowly, showing no fear whatsoever and smiled. "I thought it was quite charming, considering I could have left her." He wouldn't have really done it, but he did have a point.

"You just love toying with your enemies, don't you, vampire?" He took out a curved sword, sharpened to cut through things as strong as metal.

"Where would the fun come from without it?" Alucard pulled out his gun.

They stared at each other for a long period, anger filling one's eyes and eagerness entering another's. There was something familiar about this hunter that the vampire couldn't place. His watchful glare felt almost common, like he's been under it before.

"I've had my eye on you for quite some time, devil."

_That explains. _

"Enjoyed what you've seen?" Why not play along? Dirty? Yes. Hilarious? Hell yea.

"You and your kind are just alike. You don't care who you kill or destroy! We're nothing but puppets to you! As long as you get your fill of blood, that fact will always remain." He pointed his sword, "but it just so happens there are people like me to end it."

Guy has balls.

Alucard was thrilled to be in the presence of someone who showed almost no fear. Before either could make a move, he heard Integra through his ear piece, instructing him to get back to the mansion at once.

"As wonderful as it would be to test your ability, I must leave."

And with that, smoke appeared all around the woods, covering Seras and Alucard as they made their escape.

* * *

Simon swung his sword through the deep mist, hoping he would wound the vampire, but to no avail. He became frustrated and threw his sword down as the smoke cleared, revealing his prey's disappearance along with the young girl.

"I really hate that bastard. One day, I'll kill him…. I'll kill him."

* * *

Home. She was finally home. Finally away from the hell this government called school. Although she was all up for learning new things, Addison despised going to that place everyday. She was a very smart girl in the class, her teachers were fond of her, and she had many friends to lean on, but she just couldn't stand it. Even though there wasn't much to complain about on the outside of the fence, she knew exactly what was happening on the inside. Her friends would sometimes joke about how different she was compared to everyone. They weren't wrong, but if she knew anything, there is always some truth behind a joke. She did enjoy company most days, but she stayed alone almost always. Addison was always ahead of the class with her writing, reading, and vocabulary. She loved the rain and dark clouds more than sunny days, and she was happier at night than she was in the daytime, making her stay up later in the night than she would in the day. None of those weird habits bothered her or freaked her out. They were old habits she's had ever since she could remember.

That was the only part that scared her.

She couldn't remember much about herself.

Her parents (at least that's what she's been told) said they were in a terrible car crash when she was 7 and it caused her to have amnesia.

She couldn't disagree because she obviously couldn't remember anything after she was 7, so she never bothered to ask any more questions. Seeing her 13th birthday was only few days away, she thought that maybe, she would be able to talk her parents into letting her see a therapist or someone who could jog her memories as a present.

She sat down in the corner of her room, listening to music and daydreamed of bonfires and smores. Her idea of a summer break party was being planned step after step.

The home phone rang, waking her up from her thoughts. She walked over and answered it.

"Yes?"

"That's how you answer the phone now?"

Her best friend, Wren, was the only person who could make her smile instead of scold through the phone about how sleeping in the afternoon was important.

"Only when I'm in deep thought."

"No time to sulk, we have a project to start on in history. When are you coming over?"

She looked over at her clock on the wall and said, "Give me 30. And who said I was sulking?"

"Sounds good." Wren hung up, ignoring her last comment.

"Never mistake loneliness for sulking." She murmured.

Addison's mind drifted to the project; Pick a historical place to do research on. What her group chose to work on made her drift back to the conversation that had the class turn into a debate team.

* * *

"Jonathan, Wren, Miles, and Addison. You 4 are one group." Mrs. Patterson gave them a red card to write on. "Choose your historical place and write it down on this."

Jonathan was the first to speak to the group. "Let's do Greece."

"No. Lets, do something better. Like India." Wren planted.

"Both of those sound boring. Let's do something everyone will enjoy. Like Transylvania." Miles said, excitement coming from his voice.

"Transylvania?" Jonathan and Wren asked in perfect timing.

"That's not a historical place." Jonathan assured.

"Yes it is." He raised his hand up high and said, "Mrs. Patterson, isn't Transylvania a historical place?"

The teacher looked up from her desk and closed the book she was reading.

"It is. Is this what you four plan to work on?"

"No!" Jonathan implied.

"And why not?" Miles demanded

"Do you even know where Transylvania is?" Addison asked.

"Duh!"

The entire class's attention was on the group now. Everyone eyed the four fussing teens.

"And where is Transylvania, Miles?"

The young boy sat back in his chair with a smirk on his face. "Easy; In Europe. If you want something specific, it's in Romania."

"And how do you know that when you have no idea where Virginia is." The entire class laughed, knowing he honestly didn't know where it was; right below them.

"Because," he began, ignoring the class, "It's where Dracula's Castle is. I read about it in this weird book my brother has."

"…Dracula?...really?"

The word "Dracula" sprung the class into a debate.

One yelled out, "Legend says he still lives there but never comes out." While another Answered, "No, the place is abandoned. It's a total tourist attraction now." Before someone else said, "Dracula's not real guys."

"Class!" Ms. Patterson raised her hand to silence the class. "We're talking about Historical land NOT Castles or vampires who may or may not live there."

"Do you believe Dracula exists?" Miles asked.

Mrs. Patterson walked back to her desk. "I'm not here to state my opinions, I'm here to teach a class. Since Miles picked something for the first time since he's been in my class, that's what your group's assignment is on."

The word's "Transylvania" and "Dracula" were engraved in her mind all day. Her concentration wasn't fixed on it much but from time to time it nagged at her. She decided the reason was because of how many times she had heard the story of Dracula (which she never really heard.)

She grabbed a to go cup of tea (she was strangely addicted to it) along with her bag and left for her friend's house.

* * *

Talking Integra into keep the newly turned vampire was simple, Alucard admitted. He knew why. Integra believed with two vampires under Hellsing's control, it would give them the advantage of surprise if the need ever occurred. It would also increase their power. He could agree 100% with her but It didn't enlighten him the way it should have. It was fast; way too fast, and Integra never accepted things so fast. Especially people. There was only one other time she did and that time was the reason her swiftness didn't settle so well with him. He shifted in his chair when he felt the awaked presence of a strong power.

She was up.

**I would have kept going but when I made my way down, I noticed this chapter would have been waaaay too long (hence forth the "part 1"). Next chapter you will get...probably on Friday as well. Schedule is EVERYWHERE. **

**Huge thank you to my follows and favorites. You're the reason I keep posting. **

**Enough Babbling. Till next time!**


	6. The New Vampire (Part 2)

**Nice to see you again. **

**Might as well waste no time in this box. **

A surprisingly not awkward silence filled the room when she noticed he was right beside her.

5

4

3

2

1

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

He stood up straight and tall, looking less real by the minute.

"Police girl, how does it feel now that you're a vampire?" Now that he thought about it, the name "police girl" fit her very well.

For a slight moment she freaked out. She grabbed the mirror from the dresser beside her and smiled wide for her reflection, showing off sharp teeth that weren't there before. It was true.

Not noticing the women and the older gentlemen standing at the door, she screamed louder with more fear than the first time.

"You're too loud, Police girl! I don't care if you are a vampire. You're still English. Have some manners." Sir. Integra spoke with a smile and another cigar lit in her mouth.

Seras sighed and sunk down in her bed, looking just as embarrassed as she felt.

Looking back up she said, "So I'm a vampire…Sorry but where am I?"

"This is our headquarters. We're called the Hellsing organization. We are the monsters that protect England from the _other_ monsters." Crazy, she thought.

Seras's face looked bewildered. "So you're telling me…you're saying that I'm…"

"Given your condition, you'll be working for us from now on." The older gentleman behind the young woman stepped forward and gave her a uniform consisting of a yellow shirt and bottoms (A bit shorter than her police shorts) to match along with a coat of arms symbol on the shirts left pocket. Both he and Alucard smiled with faces that knew just what she was getting into.

"We've received word of a string of vampire attacks. Go and kill the vampire, police girl."

Integra said the name aloud too and decided it did fit her.

* * *

"The victim's heads had been ripped off? Massages are left on a wall written in blood. This is an offence against God and Christendom. They mock our church, our country, and Hellsing itself!"

The house was a massacre. Everything inside was destroyed. From ripped paintings to destroyed furniture, all the way to knocked over plants.

She looked closely at the walls of this god forsaken house. The words "No life king" stuck out the most to her. It was more ironic than anything.

But her mind drifted a little. This was so familiar.

"The target is moving north on Route 17 butchering whole households along the way! Do not leave a single freak standing!"

* * *

Alucard stood outside the door. He was hesitant. Not because of fear but because of the dejavu he was receiving. Vampires killing off families; he didn't want to relive this. He really didn't but if he didn't stop it, no one would (more like **could**).

He listened for a few, rolling his eyes every now and then at the "teen love" inside. He thought it was ridiculous to fall in love. After everything he's been through, you almost couldn't blame him.

He ringed the door bell, finally sick of all the stupid lovey dovey words. He thought he'd be polite.

_No one answered. I tried._

He started shooting through the door, knowing someone was standing in it's path.

The door made a strange glowing red symbol and knocked down, showing who the bullets victim was.

A young boy- no – a new vampire, was laying on the ground.

His face looked scared for a moment but soon turned to rage.

Shot's were fired back at Alucard but every single bullet went right though him.

The bullets ran out quickly and the young vampire was frozen stiff.

"You don't know how to change your body into mist or a bat. You can't heal any of your gunshot wounds. And now that you're out of bullets, you can't even defend yourself." He began to walk up to the horrified wanna-be. "You dare to call yourself Nosferatu? You disgust me!"

Doing the not so smart thing, the vampire, Hugger he heard his name to be, ran for the closest exist, leaving his girlfriend behind.

Alucard smiled at the stupidity, he aimed his gun and fired at him countless times.

The blood spilled everywhere, especially on the walls. When Hugger finally had enough, Alucard impaled him with his hand, turning him into dust. The blood spilled made an a cross, the way it *should* be.

Damage done for one.

"Your turn, Police girl."

* * *

Seras was startled by the sudden voice. There was no one around and yet she heard the voice clearly.

'Telepathy.' Something told her.

"Yes, sir."

She looked out into the black night with a long pause. Seras saw the girl but-

"What are you waiting for? Do it!"

"Sir, she is already, five…no, six hundred meters away." Soon to be seven. The girl could run.

"Imagine the third eye. On your forehead, aim from there. If you shoot like a human, then you're going to miss like a human."

Seras raised her new weapon with uneasy hands. Her eyes were still on the girl but not exactly aiming. "But sir…"

"Aim right for her heart. Don't worry. You'll put the bullet right through her."

She squinted her eyes. "But it's so dark, and I don't have a scope."

She felt a presence on her right side.

She was nervous and Alucard understood that. She was nervous to shoot a gun while on the police force. He couldn't exactly blame her because she was still so young and not much experienced. It reminded him of the first time he was trained to fight as a boy.

* * *

"Just because you were taken away from home does not mean you are no longer of noble blood! You must learn to fight or else you land will fall!"

10-year-old Vlad winced at the harsh tone his so-called "fighting instructor", Bülent, used.

"Why? Everyone tells me I'm never returning home and I'm starting to believe it. So there is no reason to learn. I've been beaten, raped, and made a fool of. I'm certain this type of life style is reserved for slaves!"

Tears rolled down the sides of his cheeks and his grip on the training sword loosened. "I'm a prince no longer." His head lowered in shame.

Even though the boys pride and dignity had been snatched away from him at such a young age, and his grammar was enough to make anyone awe at him, it was still no excuse for him to wallow about it. Bülent struck him with the tip of his sword.

"AHH!" Vlad jumped back holding his hand over his scratched arm.

"You're pathetic! If your pride is going to be down in the pits, at least act a man about it."

The young prince fell to his knees, no longer wanting to fight. If he were to be punished, so be it but he wouldn't fight anymore.

Bülent's face changed from frustration to compassion. He knelt down in front of the young boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Vlad, you'll never be strong enough to do anything if you simply give up. You must be strong and courageous. Don't let anyone see you weak."

Vlad looked up at him with tear drying eyes.

"…and who knows. Maybe one day you'll have enough training to escape this place."

They both knew he was joking about the last part, but it was Vlad's motivation to keep practicing.

* * *

"That's a human complaint. Now, it's time to make the shot like a proper vampire!"

Imagining the "third eye" her master was talking about, she saw the girl crystal clear. Her eyes turned crimson red and her aiming was on point.

**POW**

The vampire, Jessica, was dead.

Eye's wide, Seras never moved. "It's such a big gun, yet I hardly felt any recoil at all…It's pitch-black, yet I can see more clearly than in daylight."

"Good shooting, police girl…"

"And now," she lowered the gun, "I'm hearing voices, like some sort of telepathy. It's all too fast, what on earth am i becoming?"

She stared at her hand as if it had the answer written on it. "...I'm…" She didn't want to say it aloud in fear of how real it was. The moon was her only distraction from it all so that's where she looked.

Alucard watched her think to herself, only admiring how easy she was taking it.

"Not yet…this is only the beginning. And there's a long road ahead of you."

* * *

The training he received from the cult, Charles thought, was way harder than what he was up against tonight. The ghouls he had faced were nothing but dummies waiting to be used and the vampire in charge was no better.

This made him wonder, _why is Alucard so unbeatable?_

He wondered through the south side of London with his weapons underneath his trench coat, hands switching from pockets to sides every now and then. The thought played around in his mind causing him to walk into an older gentlemen coming out of a local store.

"Oh! Sorry. I wasn't…" He looked at the man for a moment, seeing that he never moved a muscle. For one not so young, it was like he was ready for anything to happen. A robbery, a fight, or maybe even an attack, "…paying attention to my surroundings."

"It's quite alright, young man." The gentleman spoke, now with a smile on his face. He walked off without another word.

Charles glanced off after him, watching his posture never once easing. Though, he looks and speaks like a family butler, he has the presence of a hunter.

_Was he one of their own?_

Charles shook the thought away and proposed a new one.

_Why couldn't I have been raised normal?_

No one normal ever thought about demons and wolves and shape shifters like he did. No one could sense out a hunter or a vampire like he has.

"Why? Why didn't they keep me? Why did they leave me at their steps?"

To be normal was like to walk for a legless person; he craved it. Never knowing why he was robbed of it made him angry at his unknown parents, at the cult, and at the world.

Would there ever be a time where he could stay in a city, settle down, and live the life he wanted?

A sudden figure moved out of the shadows and into the street lights, catching his attention. The sight of a male taller than 6 ft wearing a long green overcoat that had its neck guard covering his mouth and a hat to slightly cover his eyes made his hand hover over his gun.

They locked eyes for a minute, making sure neither one would attack the other.

Charles was confused when the strange male nodded and walked down the street only looking back once.

_I guess that means follow._

* * *

"Too many…Far too many…Suddenly we have far too many vampires causing trouble. Third and fourth rate vampires killing randomly, keeping us busy…Pointless…Cheap…Pathetic acts of barbarism. It's as if someone were churning out vampires off a factory line."

Integra could only hope that wasn't the case but she was normally right 99% of the time. The pictures on her computer screen were gory enough to prove her point but there was something else; something else that these photos weren't telling.

But this would all have to wait for a moment. Another Vampire with it's undead ghouls were spotted in a hospital on the outskirts of Badrick, Ireland.

These calls were about to drive her mad and if she didn't get to the bottom of this soon, head's were going to roll by **her** hand.

* * *

"Now both of you stop that! There's no fighting between friends! How do you expect to go to heaven acting like that?"

"Sorry father…"

Anderson stood up tall and smiled at the young boys.

"Listen. Violence is never the right answer, except when used against heathens and monsters."

Yea, that really summed it up.

A figure caught his eye, interrupting the rest of his lecture.  
"…Alright, I want both of you to run straight up to your rooms."

"Yes father." The oldest boy started running "Come on" he shouted to the other boy.

"Wait!" the youngest yelled after.

Anderson walked the opposite direction of the boys, but starting a new conversation with the priest that approached.

"To what do I owe this visit? What happened?" Every time someone came over to him, it involved an incident or a monster lingering around. No one could really blame him for asking first.

"I'm afraid we've been hearing a lot of bad news lately coming from England."

Father Anderson stopped and turned to look at the priest, "Yeah, they're working hard to keep everything quiet."

"ahh…Vampires."

Anderson gave a huge smile, urging the priest to proceed.

"There've recently been multiple vampire attacks within their borders. Far too many to be pure coincidence."

"Well, nothing wrong with that, is that? If a vampire wants to use some Protestants, how is it our business?" He couldn't care less who won, really.

"But there is more…Hellsing. They are a problem. They've been holding a stronger front than we expected. Keeping damage to a minimum."

"They're nothing but amateurs. Hellsing is practically a kindergarten compare to us. The Catholics…The Vatican…And the Iscariot. We were fighting against the forces of darkness centuries before the Hellsing organization even existed. So, why are you here? If all the troubles over in England, then surely the English can take care of on their own."

"But it's not only in England."

Anderson's eyes widened, "What?"

"There has been an attack in Ireland. Northern Ireland. A little town called Badrick. Hellsing is on the move. And we will not just sit back and watch." The priest walked past Anderson without showing any emotion.

"The Nerve of them. Sneaking around where they're not wanted like they belong there. These fools are as shameless and presumptuous as ever!" He followed the priest direction.

"We will teach them to know their place, Andersen. They tread on Catholic land. This vampire is ours to destroy. We want you to deal with this before they do."

"And if I should run into the agent of Hellsing?" Father asked.

"Just remember: We are part of God's divine instrument on earth. We do not retreat when we are challenged by heretics.

"If anyone does not love the Lord Jesus Christ, let him be accursed at his coming. God save you from your fate, Amen."

* * *

You know it's sad when the real deal feels like nothing more than target practice. Shooting these ghouls was really nothing. Alucard smiled the whole time, wondering why they were so easy to kill like kicking daisies.

Seras finally decided to join the party, still a little uneasy about the undead after her first showdown with them.

"They are not real people, they might as well be…zombie pumpkins…they're just dolls…take aim…just one shot, and it's all over!"

_Pumpkins? Really? I'm such a ditz!_

Five shots killed the first set of ghouls. She ran down the hall, ready to take on another group, killing one in a corner, up the stairs, and down the halls. Her blood red eyes said it all: she was enjoying this too much.

Like master like servant.

"Police girl, when you aim, make sure to put a hole through the heart or the head. Just remember, these people did not become undead ghouls by choice. There's no way to cure them once they've been changed. It's for their own sake that we put them to rest as quick as possible."

She reloaded her gun and turned towards him. "Sir…Yes sir, my master."

**Alucard: pleased**

More ghouls appeared, this time with weapons to fire. But that didn't stop the blood rage Seras was about to have.

Dodging every bullet like a skilled master, she fired at them all and elbowed a few, knocking their heads off. Her foot landed on the head of a ghoul, crushing it beneath her like a bug, blood landing on her face.

**Alucard: impressed**

"Now, you're starting to understand what it is to be a vampire."

Seras tuned him out a bit, too focused with the blood on her hands.

"Just one lick of blood" he thought.

Not a moment too soon, blood spilled on the floor. Her blood.

Seras landed on the floor with 9 blades running through her body.

**Alucard: Pissed**

He stared down weapons. "Blessed blades,"

A swarm of papers started flying around the hall. Each Nailed down to every inch of the walls.

"Barrier?..."

Drops of blood and footsteps could be heard coming from around the corner, along with the rattling of a chain.

Alucard smiled; a new target to kill.

An older Man appeared dressed in Catholic attire. His blonde hair nicely cut and his eyes mad with faith to match his smile.

"We are the servants of God, and the messengers of His Justice. We are the instruments of His divine wrath on earth! We are called upon, to cleanse his Kingdom! Bringing ash from the flesh of thine enemies." He brought up his two bloody swords to make a cross.

"Praise to our lord!"

* * *

Back at the Hellsing Manner, Integra was having a report read to her by one of the officers.

"Sir, a report from our Vatican intelligence officer."

"It reads," the officer began, "Our fear's confirmed. The Vatican special operations Iscariot organization is on the move".

Integra sliced of the black bud of her cigar, wishing it were the Vatican.

"Iscariot...the Vatican special operations unit. The most powerful agents the Vatican commands. Professional exorcists, assassins trained to deal with heathens and heretics. They're working under Section XIII, a black operations unit. How large a force did they send?"

The officer scanned the paper. "Just one agent was deployed. The paladin, father Alexander Andersen."

Surprise shot up into Integra. Her entire body shifted.

"Did you say Alexander Andersen!? God knows what would happen if he were to run into Alucard and the girl…" Every ones eyes lit up. This was not good.

The head of the organization stood up and announced, "I'll leave for Badrick immediately! Fetch may gun, my sword, and prepare two bodyguards!"

"Yes, sir." And with that, the officer was gone.

She turned to Walter, "Walter, I want you to keep working on the Vatican"

He bowed slightly. "Of course sir."

Not a few moment later he gathered enough information. He read them to her as she was boarding the chopper to take her to Badrick.

"Paladin Andersen, Executioner Andersen, Bayonet Andersen, Off with its head Andersen, Dust to Dust Andersen, place of birth unknown, age unknown. Even his origins remain unknown. The only fact we can nail down, is that he is an excellent monster hunter. In much the way Alucard is our best line of supernatural defense, Andersen can reasonably be described as the finest agent Vatican Section XIII has to offer."

She took of, still worried about her agents and the Catholic.

"The Paladin Monster Slayer, the Purifier…God, I hope they haven't start killing each other yet"

**I do love how they made the anime's so friggen long. There's something about this chapter that bugs me but...I have no idea what it is. Anyway, don't worry; next chapter wont be just the fight. Till I see you again.**


	7. The Guns and Target

**Before anyone says anything, the rest of the story will contain more improvising than just the Hellsing story line. But how far can you go without including some of the main points? Anyway, I did mean to make this longer than it is but I was late with editing so next one should be nice for you guys. **

**Aici te duci. **

Anderson walked closer to Alucard.

"Beautiful moon tonight, don't you think?"

Seras groaned in pain from the blades in her. She had never felt such pain before. Not even the bullet from Alucard's gone were this bad.

It was a slow agonizing pain.

"Your voice sounds so very lovely when you're whimpering in agony, young lady. Don't worry though; you're not dying yet. I haven't pierced your heart. It's been a while since I've had a good hunt. I plan on enjoying this."

Alucard gave him a piercing stare through his sunglasses. "Vatican Special Division XIII, the Iscariot organization."

Seras gasped with what breath she had. Apparently she knows more than we thought.

"Right you are, you pathetic Hellsing dogs. You must be Alucard…the house-broken vampire, the monster who hunts his own kind. The famous Hellsing family pet…" He walked closer.

Alucard did the same, still holding his smug grin. "What have you done with the vampire we were hunting?"

"He's dead. Not much fun really. I didn't even have time to enjoy it."

Both kept walking towards each other until they were head to head; both slightly past each other.

"It seems you two are the only ones left…"

"Really?"

Both took a long pause. One decided what to do while the other stood there without a care.

Anderson swiftly stabbed Alucard in both shoulders before Alucard could fully pull out his gun.

Seeing that vampires face in shock **really** makes you worry.

But no matter what state he was in, his bullets would get at least one shot. He fired his gun at Anderson, shooting him right in the forehead, sending him, back first, to the floor.

As much as they hurt, Alucard ripped both blades out with ease, throwing them to the floor.

"You attacked a vampire head on in the middle of the night. You didn't even try to catch me by surprise. You're a brave man, father. But you're also a fool."

"Master…" Seras tried again to get up. Her blood was still dripping like a river.

"Don't talk. You've been stabbed with a blessed blade. Now, just…"

A dark figure appeared behind him. His smile faded as fast as lightning.

Slightly creepy laughter broke out behind him.

Not. Good.

2 blades re-pierced his shoulders, sending blood flying.

"What?!"

_Not again! _Seras was one to have too much faith in one person. She couldn't see Alucard die just yet.

More laughter broke out before the vampire moved out of the way, shooting bullets at the priest. As many bullets as he fired, there was no way the catholic **couldn't** be down!

And yet…

Anderson was up, charging straight for the now frustrated prey. The Casull continued to shoot, but no blood would spill.

His blades clashed against the gun, and back into Anderson's sleeves.

Reinforcements, thy name are Alexander!

4 new blades shot out of each sleeve (Reminds you of a certain Marvel character). All at once, they were thrown in the monsters direction, like blue dragons.

_Useless_ the count thought. He smirked and shot at the many blades, causing most to break. All except the original two still hiding inside the man's sleeves.

The priest shoved him to the wall, piercing both hands with his blades, crucifying the nosferatu.

Two more swords were drawn (_What are you a sword factory?!)_ and a smile striped his face.

The bullet Alucard had managed to delegate through his forehead eased its way out as the wound healed itself.

"Amen."

"A Regenerator..." realization was late on its part.

"Correct! A living weapon engineered by the human race to defeat viral monsters like you."

A swarm full of blades left Anderson, impaling its enemy almost everywhere. But he wasn't done yet.

Walking over slowly, making sure this moment didn't end so quickly, he sliced through his opponents head, and causing blood to paint the walls and floor.

Seras, still lying on the floor, lost all her faith again.

"MASTER!"

"Hurry! Knowing Iscariot...no! Knowing Alucard, it's probably already started!

More like finished…or so a certain priest thought.

"That's it?! This thing was Hellsing's ultimate weapon? The grate domesticated vampire! What a disappointment! He's a joke! Bloody Protestants screw everything up."

Obviously someone never heard the "judging of covers" metaphor.

Remembering the draculina already down, Anderson turned around to find a trail of blood leading down the dark hallway.

"Well, after all that, she's still able to crawl away. It seems I've underestimated my little draculina." Two new blades and he was ready to go.

More blood kept dripping from her wounds and yet Seras still kept going with her Masters head in her arms.

The last blade in her back was probably the most painful out of the nine. She pulled it out slowly, the pain exploding through her entire body making her pleas of comfort not so quiet.

Finally out and thrown to the ground, she could breathe and focus on the real problem at hand. Her master's _**head**_ was in her _**hands.**_

"Master…please…you can't do this!" She held his head close to her breasts.

We all know he would have a smirk on his face if he were in control of it.

"…Dragging me into this world only to leave me…I can't do this alone."

A blade slipped through Alucard's head, having it leave Seras' hands and nailed to the wall. Lovely decorative piece if you ask me.

"Where do you think you're going? There's no place to run. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust. We are nothing more than dust. And to the dust we shall return. Amen."

Now was the time for Seras to think quickly instead of freaking out. Guess what she chose to do?

_I have to get out of here…I have to escape…I just have to run and find sir Integra!_

From her vision being blurry along with balance not exactly on her side, she reached out, hoping to find a door or a window or something. At that point, anything that led to the outside was good enough.

But that would have ben to easy. Her hand felt a tingling shock that traveled up her arm.

"AHH!" She pulled back immediately. "What is this?"

The barrier hung not so neatly over every window in sight. The walls were almost painted with them along with a few on the sides of the floor.

_Was I destined to die or something?!_

"That is a spiritual Barrier, little girl. It's impossible for vampiric creatures such as yourself to break through. Now just-"

Everything else he said slipped by Seras. Too busy watching her life flash before her eyes and all that.

_He's gonna kill me….I'm gonna die….I'm gonna die….oh, God I'm gonna die. _All this going through her head while he walked closer to her.

"_This is no time to lose your head, police girl."_

Alucard's voice was as clear as crystal but his head was still mounted on the wall… least she thought. His head started to melt off the wall like candle wax, hitting the ground in a pool of blood.

"Master…" She walked over thinking nothing creepy was happening.

The blood started to move in lines, making words faster than a person could write.

Nothing creepy about that.

_Drink my blood police girl. Drink! And you shall never again be treated like a slave. Drink…and you shall truly become one of us. You will drink blood of your own choosing. Wondering the night, powerful and singular. Become eternal and complete! Drink my blood, police girl….No… Seras Victoria!_

The words were shocking to her, not because of the message but because of how fast they were formed. Before she could choose her fate-

"It's over…"

_I'm going to die! _

Not a moment too soon, gun shots were fired.

_Master?_

"That girl belongs to me. What's your business here? Paladin of Iscariot, father Alexander Anderson?"

Integra lowered her gun, no longer needing it.

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing….to what do I owe the honor to such a personal appearance-"

"Enough, Father Anderson. This is a violation of our agreement! The situation here is under our control. Withdraw immediately. Neither the Iscariot nor the Hellsing Organization can afford this sort of battle. I don't care who you think you are. This act of aggression ends now!"

"Withdraw?" Please. "Is that an order?" He flashed his blades. "You expect me, the Iscariot organization, God's own chosen instrument of judgment to just-"

He honestly did talk too much. Integra tuned out for a few moments before she heard, "filthy protestant whore?!"

Anderson charged for her, ignoring the body guards shooting at him (doing horribly at their job if I may add.). They were more of an easy kill than slicing bread.

He backed the woman into the wall. "An artificially bioengineered regenerator agent… and they've upgraded your healing." Spitting out the last few words like venom.

If she wasn't around Alucard so much, she would have said Anderson had the creepiest smile in the world. "You're a thing!"

He leaned in closer, "Perhaps but you're nothing but weak. You're worthless. And as for that pathetic pet vampire you loved to parade around..." Integra gasped. "…You just missed his decapitation."

Now it was her turn to smile, just not so psychotically. "You cut his head off? Is that all?" What about steps two through ten?

"What?!"

Something like the sound of a reloading gun interrupted Anderson.

"Get your hands off Sir Integra!" Seras really looked threatening right then.

He laughed at her, though; her gun threats were almost pointless. Regenerator. Remember?

"It's not looking good for you, Father Anderson. If I were you, I'd leave while I were still able."

"Have you gone insane?" She's the one gone crazy? "I'm about to paint the walls with the two of you." Right beside his wall of barriers.

"Then you better make it quick. That vampire you decapitated will be coming back to life any second now."

"He'll what?"

_He'll come back and paint __**you**__ on the walls._ Seras thought, readying her gun. And then a bat flew over like it was the most natural thing.

_Master!_

_Why didn't you just drink the blood, you idiot? _Best question all night.

No time to answer before a swarm of bats came flying into the building, toying around Anderson because it was Alucard's way of messing with him.

"Cut off his head, pierced his heart. He is nothing like any vampire you've_ ever_ known. You're tricks won't kill him. You may be the fruit of the finest anti-vampire technology but one-hundred years of the Hellsing family's account knowledge produced this achievement. Our crowned gory, the vampire Alucard!"

They were putting on a show and they both knew it. Integra could have stopped at any time or could have said nothing at all. Alucard could have showed up faster than he did. But _**Noooo, **_they had to make it look good.

Finally, Alucard appeared, looking as devilish as the sound of his laughter.

"Master!"

Seras will never get tired of that word.

Another fight must have been necessary for the two to start up again. They charged for each other, giving Anderson the upper hand to cut of both of Alucard's arms. He thought he managed before the nosferatu grew them back. Alucard just adored mind-fucking this one.

"I think you're beginning to understand." Integra loved being right most days. "What will you do now, Anderson?"

The vampire's sinister smile said everything: _Stay, this is so much fun!_

"I'll leave." That was hard to say. "I need further preparation to kill this one."

Anderson laid a hand on his bible, pages flipping automatically, collecting the barriers he scattered around, leaving Seras in a daze.

"We'll meet again Hellsing! Next time, I'll butcher you all!" He solely promised before he was completely gone.

"It's over." Seras whispered on the ground, relieved she survived.

The larger creature was the only one who wasn't thrilled with his leave.

"Are you alright, Alucard?" He woke up from his thoughts, turning towards his master with a sly grin.

"Yes. It's been a while since I had my head cut off. And now we finally met father Anderson from Iscariot." _Joy._

Not joy. "He has violated our agreements, attacked without provocation, and killed my men. The Vatican will pay dearly for this." She would make sure of it if not by her sword. "However, they are not our priority. There's a shadow organization somewhere out there that is responsible for this increase in vampire attacks."

And here comes the blood thirsty thrill for the hunt, "Then what are my orders, master? Shall I destroy them? Wipe them from the earth? Grind them to dust? Just give the word, my master. Sir Integra Hellsing."

She kind of liked it when he said her name like that. She would never admit it to herself but the way he said a lot of things made her question her loveless lifestyle.

"When the time has come, I will."

Not the answer he expected but that was sort of like an order. "Really? I can't wait. It'll be a pleasure… A truly great pleasure." And now onto a completely different subject that involved- "You."

Seras looked up, almost alarmed.

"Why didn't you drink the blood?"

She stared at him like a lost puppy.

"Why not drink?" He asked impatiently.

"I'm not sure." She finally answered. "…but it felt like…it felt like if I drank the blood…it would mean the end of something important inside of me." Not like there was anything inside that wasn't already gone.

"You are an idiot. But perhaps you have a point. Perhaps it's time for a vampire who does not walk alone through the night." He walked away from the now smiling a little Seras.

Integra stared over at the police girl, trying to figure out his motive for changing her. She was young, naïve, and a bit spazy.

"Why on earth did you turn her into a vampire?" she asked as he walked by.

He stopped, wide grin intact. "Why indeed. For fun? For sport? Maybe it was just a whim. Maybe but that doesn't sound like me. Perhaps after years spent with humans, you finally rubbed off on me. I might be developing a sense of whimsy." He said it like he never had it. Integra knew he had it years before. But if he wished to play like nothing ever happened, so be it.

"Let's go police girl. Don't doddle!" He walked off again.

"Yes sir! My master!" So cheery for one so dead. "But you see, sir, my names not police girl. It's Seras Victoria, sir."

Alucard stopped and looked at her, smug smile and all. "Enough! You coward. You are a police girl. Police girl will do."

I wonder what her name would be if she sold milk or delivered mail.

"Ugh! You're mean!" oh yea. That helps. He walked off again.

"Master!"

Integra was truly entertained. Maybe the girl would be useful like she thought; A headache for Alucard but useful nonetheless.

"That's quite a thing for you to say. Just what I'd expect from a king of vampires…or a count."

Five in the morning and Addison couldn't sleep. She would try but fail and end up tired in school, but luckily it was a Friday night. She wasn't an insomniac and she didn't have a different schedule to turn on and off like her friends did for the summer and school year. What was wrong with her?

She closed her eyes one more time, hiding her face in the pillow, hoping it would help. It did. For the moment.

She drifted into a dream full of red and black.

"_I'm going to grow up to be just like you." _

She rolled in her bed, face out of the pillow.

"_We'll be together forever, right?"_

Her eyes shut tighter, like looking closer into her dreams to see past the thick blur.

A sudden burst of sweat came over her, waking her up. The last thing she saw was blood, triggering her nervous system.

"Why do I keep dreaming that!?"

Something's you don't talk about. Something's you try to forget. Others, they come back just to haunt you and kick you around.

After that hell of a dream Alucard had, he couldn't go back to sleep. He cleaned the blood off of his face from his head and eyes while pacing the room like a restless dog.

_I am nothing, aren't I?_

He sat back in the chair, trying to drain out the memory with good ones. Like yesterday's fight with Anderson or the time's he freaked out Arthur as a child… or even the time he showed up in Integra's office as a gi-

He didn't want to go that far. He didn't have time before he heard multiple footsteps upstairs. Sounds like another round table meeting.

And then there was a scream.

"What is she whining about now?"

"WAAAALLLLLTTEEEEERRRRR!" She said before grinding her teeth.

Walter never knew a vampire could become so angry with the replacement of a bed for a coffin.

"Fine. If it helps, the orders were confirmed by Alucard as well."

That seemed to work just nicely for she calmed down rather quickly.

"Master…"

"Yes. Since you're still refusing to drink blood like a proper vampire, you will slowly become weaker. You must now sleep in a coffin filled with the soil of your birthplace. This smallest of concessions is the only way to keep up your strength."

It was obviously too much for Seras to handle. She felt a little ashamed of herself.

"I take it; you're still feeling uncomfortable with the situation? Hm."

A tall figure shadowed over the light given by the doorway. "You're an idiot."

Speak of the devil.

Seras gulped and looked like she had just seen a ghost. "Master…"

"You chose the night. Once you've turned your back on the light of day, all the sunlight should ever mean to you is smoldering pain and a slow death." Even though none of those rules applied to him…

She felt even more ashamed of herself now and it somehow made Alucard smile a little.

"Good evening, Alucard." Leave it to Walter to pick things back up. "I have something very special I was hoping to show you." He walked over to a briefcase he had placed on the desk.

"Oh? What is this?" Seras never heard a man sound so pervish over a gun.

"The Jackal. A custom 13 millimeter anti-freak combat pistol. It fires custom made rounds far more powerful than the 454 Casull rounds you're used to. 39 centimeters long. 16 kilograms in weight, 6 rounds per magazine. The Jackal has more firepower than any human could be expected to handle." Oooooo mama!

"And the rounds?"

"13 mm explosive shells."

"Casings?"

"Pure Macedonian silver."

"And the tips – explosive or mercury?"

"Mercury tips. And they're already blessed."

Butlers got it going.

"It's perfection, Walter!"

"I'm pleased that you're pleased, sir."

If anyone ever knew the relationship these two had in the past, they would have never expected Walter to be so…respectful with Alucard.

"I bet this beauty could even stop Father Anderson and that hunter dead in their tracks."

He gazed upon every inch of the gun but no one really knows if he admired it more than Seras who circled around him like a dog wanting the food in his hand.

"Oh my God, Master! That's amazing!"

"Miss Victoria. I believe I have something special for you as well."

It had been a while since she heard her last name said by anyone else but it wasn't her main focus. "Huh?" she smiled highly.

"The Harkonnen. A 33 millimeter anti-freak cannon! Designed to be used with both depleted uranium shells and explosive incendiary shells. This weapon will destroy all but the most heavily armored targets."

The cannon was much taller than Walter and yet she was expected to_ carry_ the thing? It was still a sweet weapon though.

Seras freaked out as normal, pointing to it like it were slender man, and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Causing Alucard the headache of a lifetime.

**Thanks to all the followers, favorites, and reviews. Know I am reading them and they are giving me great ideas. One I see involving shape shifting (THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!). Until we see another Sunday! **


	8. The Brothers (Part 1)

**I know...I know...I'm late as crap. All honesty, I've had half of this typed, but the rest I LITERALY just finished tonight. My sister inspired me to do that. **

**Also, this is really short but to make it up to you guys, I'll post another chapter before Thursday rolls along. So...here...**

"A transmitter, perhaps much more. We've been finding these microchips embedded within the vampires. These chips seem to relay information regarding the creature's physical and mental state, movements, and altercations."

When explaining the chip they found in recent vampires to the other Round Table members, Sir. Integra could only imagine what her facial expression looked like when she found out. The surprised faces of these men, plus Penwood's sudden "GOOD GOD!" were all too priceless but she had to stay serious.

"These attacks are not random; there's someone creating these vampires, controlling them, moving towards some unknown purpose. And that's not all. It gets worse."

Of course it does.

* * *

"Wait. You did _what_?!"

Charles flinched back with surrendering hands up.

"I thought it was the smart thing to do! He said we were all after the same thing; to get rid of the wretched vampire. If we teamed up, his army allied with our cult, we would be unstoppable and you would be the one to kill him."

As great as that appeared, there was always a catch to it and Simon knew it. The talk about this Major and his supposed _army_ were too good to be true…or legal. But this vampire had to die.

Why not?

"Ok. You may have a point. Just…don't make any more deals without me around. We may be partners but I am more skilled at these types of things."

"Sure. If you say so."

Simon rolled his eyes. "What exactly does he want us to do anyway?"

"We're supposed to have a meeting with him sometime this week. His captain will be in touch with us when the time comes."

"Sounds well planned." He admitted. It was all_ too_ well planned.

* * *

Don't say anything else…don't say anything else.

"Ahahahahhaha"

Dammit.

Luke just wanted silence during their walk but only a miracle could make that happen. From the story on the bus about a guy getting a horn attached to his head to whatever he's about to talk about now. When would it end?

"-So this dudes friend, I mean, he's like a real doctor but, like does the cosmetic shit on the side, right? So then that same crazy fuck with the horn comes back but now he wants a Plexiglas plate for his skull. And the doctor fuckin' does it. He makes a window! You can see the fucker's brain and shit. The guy's got a big monster horn and his head meat on display. The guy's a freak. I mean what the fuck!?" He laughs again. "Yea…get it?"

"Shut up!"

Jan looked at his brother confused. "Hm?"

"The stream of dribble pours from your mouth before every job. Can we just this once try for quiet, focused, and cool?"

If that happened, maybe they could get the job done faster like the time in-….we don't talk about that.

"Yea yea yea. I got it. Same old shit. I know. Fuckin' A, bro."

"Failure is not an option." When is it ever?

"Oh, please, I could pull this job in my goddamn sleep." There were also some other ways he could pull this off but they were already at the gates.

They put on the best tourist smiles they could (Jan failing at it) and walked straight up to the men guarding the gates.

"Hey, what are you two doing here? These grounds are off limits!" One of them said.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Luke started, since he looked the friendliest out of the two, we're on a sightseeing tour of famous English Estates."

"Are you saying this mansion isn't open to the public?" _And we came all the way from Texas to see it._

Luke rolled his eyes, wishing his brother hadn't spoken.

"This is private property. Please leave at once."

The boys both agreed with a "Yes, sir" and an "Alright." as they turned to leave. But not before Luke gave a snap of his finger.

A guard fell to the ground after being shot in the head, leaving the last guard to wonder _the hell just happened?_

He looked off a ways between the boys to see a tour bus with a gun aiming from the window. Worst part? A dozen more came out, all aiming at him.

"Dude's lookin' kinda queasy.

"He could use a nap."

The boys were enjoying this. Why not play with it?

"Right then…" Jan smiled,"…Ciao." And with the snap of his finger, thousands of bullets flied towards their direction.

The guard was maimed to a pulp. Those bullets were unstoppable!

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire! I said hold your fuckin fire!" A 5 second delay but the pelting of bullets stopped.

"Dude, bro…these guys are complete fuckin idiots. Are you sure about thus shit?"

The older brother snorted. "Please. This is a test, an insignificant ordinary test. Don't forget the big picture. His plans are moving forward and we are but the smallest cogs in his great machine." Someone sounds really devoted and Jan couldn't help but laugh a little at his brother's seriousness.

"Fine, whatever. Now, let's have a little fun."

He snapped his fingers again, but this time, the door to the bus slammed down and a straight line of soldiers piled off, one by one in rows of tens. All armed with snipers, shotguns, and pistols along with shields the length of their bodies. The sight of them straightening up and at attention; Impressive for a group of undead ghouls.

"Listen up Maggots!" The youngest yelled, guns pointed to the air, "You know how the plan goes! You make the kill, you drink the spill! And if you run into Alucard or the Hellsing Biatch, don't you quit until they're dead…dead…DEAD!"

Best…speech….ever.

* * *

"How do you plan to put a stop to these manufactured_ things_?"

Integra opened her mouth only to be cut off by the flickering of the lights.

"What? What's going on?" A random member panicked.

Sir Islands was first to speak, "Calm down! Sir Integra, what's going on?"

A high pitched sound came from the phone on the table. The intercom.

"Sir, Integra. This is control Room 1!"

"What happened? Report?"

"We're under attack! It's an unknown enemy!"

"WHAT!?" Her eyes grew wider. Can't they stay out of trouble for at least a week? 5 days at tops would have been fine as well but this was getting out of hand.

"All outside communication has been cut off! We're currently exchanging fire at the front entrance!" _Please be joking._

Gunshots sounded in the background.

_Shit_

"Hold the line! Buy as much time as you can!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Suddenly they heard him screaming, sending chills down the round tables spines and cool sweats off their brows.

"Officer? I need details! How many!? Who are we fighting!?" It was frustrating to be blinded while they were right under the same roof.

"The enemy…oh God…thE ENEMY ARE GHOULS!"

There has never been a more fearful look on Integra's face.

_Not again…not again…this cannot be happening again…_

"An army…a ghoul army…" She was so pissed at this point.

Another member stood up, "First priority is our evacuation! Secure a path to the heliport!" Not a second later, an explosion shook the roof, allowing a few brittle pieces to fall.

"What happened? What was that?"

The officer on the telecom chimed in. "I'm afraid…that was the heliport, sir."

Does EVERYTHING want to go wrong today?!

"WHAT?!"

Integra stayed calm and cool in her chair, pondering on her options…one now out of the question. "This is a very well planned attack. Damn."

The phone beeped again.

"Sir. Integra, we can't hold this position for much longer. We're being overrun!—ahhh…AHHH! JESUS!"

"Officer?! Hello?!"

Suddenly a new voice came on the line that made Integra tilt her head. They cleared their throat and began, "Hello? Uh, is this thing on? Cool!" Integra was annoyed by his voice already.

"This message is going out to the round table conference, and a very personal and heartfelt shout out to the queen bitch herself, Miss Hellsing! ALL RIGHT! Your ass is currently being kicked by the Valentine brothers! My name is Jan Valentine. I can't wait to meet each and every one of you. We'll be getting intimate as soon as me and the boys finish lunch! Let me be the first to thank you for providing us with all these tasty snacks!" Oh Integra was OVER being pissed. "By tomorrow, Hellsing will be nothing but a pile of shit!" That made her break her not-even-close-to-finishing cigar in half. He was pushing her buttons hard and fast," You got nowhere left to run and nowhere to hide, 'cause now I'm coming to kill you. I wanna see you cry and beg. In the meantime, I highly recommend pissing yourself followed by a course of praying to your impotent God! But, hey, there's always time to just be a man and kill yourself! Thank You London! We love you! GOOD NIGHT!" and then he was gone

Integra had managed to bit her lip so hard to the point of blood and she never felt any pain. That's a sign of all the wrong things.

"What d'you plan to do about this, Sir Integra? He said the ghouls had taken over the estate!"

It's like she didn't just hear that but now was not the time to snap on anyone. It also wasn't the time for anyone to talk to her but…

"They're coming for us. What's worse, we have a security leak."

"Dammit Integra!"

Cause that solved so many problems.

Integra decided it was time to bring in the heavy artillery. This would go on no longer. She pressed a button on the phone, using her telecom once more.

"What's your position, Walter?"

* * *

If the telecom they heard wasn't enough to piss them off, the constant moaning of ghouls upstairs surely did the trick.

"Miss Victoria's room in the sub-basement. I've already been brought up to speed on the situation." Vampires and their senses…it comes in handy. "Outside communications have been cut off so I wouldn't expect reinforcement for at least 4 hours, maybe 5. In the meantime, our current forces have been ordered to defend the conference room with their lives."

"What do you recommend?"

"Well, for starters, please fortify the door to the conference room. Since both Alucard and Miss Victoria are with me down in the sub-basement, I propose we divide into two teams." _This should be a fun sport _Alucard thought. "Alucard will head upstairs; Miss Victoria and I will make our way towards the conference room."

"How will you manage? The hallway is full of ghouls."

"How did you manage to find Alucard's cell 10 years ago?"

Silence took over for a few seconds before, "The air ducts, of course!"

"Seems to be the best option at the moment. We'll both be there shortly. Good Luck."

He started to hang up.

"Walter…"

He rushed it up to his ear.

"These animals are eating my people. Show no mercy! DO NOT LET THEM LEAVE THE GROUNDS ALIVE!

A smug smile curved the butlers face. "By your orders then, Sir. Integra."

"Oh...does Walter Dornez, the angel of death, ride again?"

Seras' face puzzled a little. "Uh...uh…come on, what are you two talking about?"

The vampires smile never faded. "You'll see soon enough."

"Put the veteran and the rookie together and you may as well have one normal soldier." Walter chuckled a bit, thinking over the old days when it was the other way around for him.

Alucard had a laugh a little too, understanding where Walter was coming from. "This could actually end up being fun."

Fun in two ways; one, he would have the chance to kill again in less than a 72 hour bases and two, he could pretend it was a second chance at righting his wrongs from the first ghoul invasion. Up side? The girl wasn't there to be put in harm's way.

And with those words, he disappeared into a black mist and out of the room.

"Makes you wonder doesn't it? If there are any normal people working in this bloody place."

We know your pain Seras.

**Ok. This chapter is a lot of copy and paste but like I said, this is some important ish. Too important to just leave out because you've seen it :p**

**Anyway, i'll see you either tomorrow or Wednesday and I promise that chapter will be super long just to make up for this one. Till I see you again.**


	9. The Brothers (Part 2)

**Ok. So I kept my promise. Fair warning, This chapter involves a bit of...smut and or language so I might change this story to rated M...yea i'll do that. But there's a lot of Improv here, I skipped over a few scenes because I didn't want you guys reading so much of what you've already seen. So let's go. **

Luke Wondered around the halls like a tourist at the museum; scanning every piece of art in the house from vases to pictures to full length mirrors. The house, he admitted, was a true work of art itself. Shame they had to destroy it.

_Maybe when we're through, I could keep it as reward. _

So sure that they would win, he smirked and lit a new cigar before stopping at another painting. This one of, whom he thought to be, Queen Elizabeth 1. A very beautiful woman dressed in a Victorian styled red dress, with two huge collars that you would normally see in old movies. Her eyes stared at you with firmness, her face flawless and dashed with a hint of red for her cheeks. A true beauty…at the moment.

In the blink of an eye, tens of piercing spears shot out of the painting, heading straight for every part of Luke's body; one, not even an inch away from his eye. Fortunately, for him, **he **was fast enough to back away before they pinned him to the wall.

Or so the group of guards had thought. 3 hovered around the spears to find only the white coat pierced to the wall. Their faces were priceless.

One soldier looked at the other with a smug look. _It's a tr-_

A sudden burst of pain entered his head before it all went black.

The other guard's trembled at the sight of their comrades now split head.

His body fell and there stood their enemy, with a well in length sword at his side.

Rousing anger and a battle cry gave the closest man the courage he needed to start shooting. But the fire ceased just as quick as it started. What were they shooting at?

Their target had vanished _again._

But only for a moment.

"Please, be quiet." Was the last thing this soldier heard before his body tore into bits and pieces.

That itself was enough for a blood bath, but it wasn't enough for this Valentine.

Multiple soldiers stormed into the hall, firing a wall of bullets in his direction. They were fast but he was faster.

No one would ever know (or live to say at that) how he managed to dodge every bullet, but this _thing_ was fast and out to slay.

And slay he did. The last four at the end of the hall were dead in a matter of seconds; all at the same time, blood gushing everywhere, dripping from the ceiling, walls, and the now ruined mirror.

This was the work he lived for. He wanted to show the world that he wasn't a force to be reckoned with. He basked in his glory until the ringing of his cell phone made him stop.

"What?" His voice sounding so annoyed.

"YO, Luke, what up? Can you hear me now? This is your brother, Jan Valentine, commander of the army of the undead Hellsing slayers. Oh yea!"

Luke rolled his eyes as his brother continued. "Letting you know the first two floors are secure, now all that's left is to take the third floor, crash the round table conference and… kick the shit out of a little girl and a bunch of old people."

Jan was winging it now. Great.

"Just stick to the plan. Don't give them an inch." He eyed the mirror the last 4 soldiers came out of. A door?

He slid it open, finding along staircase.

"I think I'm heading for the basement."

He ended the call there and noticed a little red on his white jacket. Blood.

_How? I was too fast for even a drop to land on me._

Better question: Where'd the 2nd jacket come from?

The blonde shrugged it off, "Well, that's enough of that. Time to see what you can really do, Alucard."

The shifting of his green to red eyes meant business.

* * *

Jan opened the door to Integra's office.

"Big, classy, and over fuckin rated."

He walked in, ghouls right behind him, eyes set on the big fancy chair behind the desk.

He propped his feet up on the desk like he owned the place, cleared his throat and put on his best girl voice.

"Alucard, go and kill as many bitches as you please while I whore myself all night to my many soldiers."

His burst of laughter filled the room. "That shit is priceless!"

Still laughing to himself, he decided to snoop around her drawers since no one could stop him. The first drawer included a gun and some paper work.

"Why take a shitty gun when I have an army of undead ghouls to do my killing?"

He slammed that drawer shut and opened the next, containing "classified" files.

A smirk painted his face. "Not anymore."

Jan dumped the papers onto the desk, scattering them everywhere. He picked up the closest papers next to him.

"…Shit…shit…and more shit. Doesn't she have anthing _worth_ hiding? Like a dead body or an underground sex chamber?!" He threw the papers on the floor and grabbed the next few papers. As he pulled them up, a picture fell from between the copies.

Thinking it was something not meant to be seen, he picked it up only to be confused and a little disappointed by the image.

A young girl, no more than at least 5, was smiling at the camera. Couldn't have been Integra, she was a blonde. This girl was a brunette.

Jan turned it over, never being so curious about anyone, and paused at what it said on the back.

"…I bet the boss man will be happy to hear about this shit."

He skimmed through the papers some more to find exactly what he was looking for.

"Jackpot."

When all was said and done, he started checking the other drawers. For his luck, he found a case of expensive cigars.

* * *

After Walter and Seras' …"_entrance"_ (Penwood's face would be red for at least a few hours) the next thing on the list was assumptions and plans.

"Walter, honestly, do you think we're done for?

The butler gave a sincere smile. "No. Of course not. Compared to the similar trouble we had five years ago, I think it's fair to say this hardly rates as a crisis."

He had a point. Five years ago, multiple vampires and ghouls stormed the estate. They would probably still be coming at this time.

"The plan is as follows, Sir. Integra." He cracked his knuckles as he continued, "Alucard will intercept our attackers in the sub-levels. Seras and I will clear this floor. Your standing orders will be followed to the letter. I promised that not one of these villains will ever see the light of day again. Now with your permission, sir, I believe it's time I gave these young people a proper lesson in violence."

His thin wires glowed with a radiant blue that matched Integra's pleased eyes.

"Then by all means…Good hunting."

* * *

The ceiled door broke down and in walked Luke Valentine. His steps were loud compared to the silence of the dark, foggy room.

"I know you're in here." He tsked, "Even when you're hiding I can feel your presence."

_Hiding? Who's hiding?_

"Why on earth would I hide?" Alucard asked, amusingly.

Luke jumped at his voice and his eyes widened. A tall red chair appeared at the end of the room and in it sat the vampire he was sent to kill. Beside him was a desk with a bottle of wine and two glasses, one filled with wine and the other turned upside down. Fancy.

"Don't dare mistake my patients for cowardice. Honestly I was starting to get a bit board waiting for you." Alucard's grin was gone and he looked more board than he was leading on. His legs were crossed and his hands were together with his thumbs aligning. Board and comfortable is all he showed.

Luke walked closer to the sitting vampire and stopped a few feet away. He was a tad scared on the inside.

The blonde bowed before Alucard like a butler to his Lord and said, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Alucard. My name is Luke Valentine. I'm a really big fan of your work."

Who knew a guy sent to destroy you would be a huge fan.

Alucard opened his mouth to say something until a loud explosion from the top floor cut him off. Seras and her new cannon no doubt.

"You're name gets thrown around quite a bit, Alucard" Luke chuckled to himself. "The things people say."

Alucard looked more than bored now.

Luke continued, "They tell stories of your amazing strength. How you glide through oceans of blood. They call you _night walker_. Beyond human. A monster whose powers radiate with a darkness that casts a shadow on darkness itself. Finally I get to know once and for all if there's anything more to you than rumor."

Alucard smiled at his flattery.

He continued,"When I was human I feared you…the stories anyway, and when I gave up being human, when I became this, I began to admire you; you, the first great pioneer of immortality. No matter what the rest of us do, really we're all just chasing your shadow."

A short laugh left Alucard's lips, his hands still together and thumbs still aligned. "That's ridiculous. You fool, there's no such thing as an immortal."

"Yes I know." Agreeing to Alucard's statement, " and once I have your head on a stick, everyone else will know it too. So now I get to kill you and make my wildest dreams come true."

Luke pulled out his gun and Alucard mimicked him.

They're guns were right on top of each others forehead. Luke's position towered over Alucard while Alucard was still in the same comfortable position. (You'd really wonder.)

A hole was made in both vampires skulls; blood shooting out everywhere. Luke landed on the ground with a smile on his face. Alucard sunk in his chair with his head tilted back, resting on the arm of his chair; a smile on his face as well.

Both laughed at the situation before Luke sat up and shot 6 times at the crimson vampire.

_He should be dead by now._ Luke thought.  
Alucard's head still rested on the arm of the chair, the smile never leaving his blood soaked face. His arm raised and his gun fired at the Valentine brother. No matter how many shots he fired, Luke managed to dodge every bullet.

"You've never seen anything like me before." He said, still dodging bullets. "I was designed to surpass you in everyway. I was born to be your death!" Luke gloated.

Luke's gun was pressed against Alucard's head. "Check" he smiled before noticing Alucard's gun was right under him. He jumped out of the way before Alucard fired. A few acrobatic moves helped him dodge every bullet. One by one, each missed and dropped to the floor…all except one.

The wall behind Luke exploded and crumbled.

"A pistol…did that?" He asked, face changing from a smug smile to fear. "Jesus."

"Your reflexes are amazing." Alucard said, ignoring his surprise.

"I told you, I'm completely different from any creature you've ever faced before." He aimed his gun at Alucard again. " I have the sum total of your vampiric power at my disposal. All of it and more."

Alucard whistled like he was examining a beautiful car with a well-painted finish and continued to shoot at the gloating blonde shooting back at him.

_He's not even trying to dodge the bullets. Does he think he's indestructible? Everything has a breaking point._ Luke shot at Alucard a few times before thinking to himself again. _He may act like he's not injured but he's taking far more damage than I am. I can beat him!_

The thought barely left Luke's mind before the vampire in front of him started laughing again. He was soaked in his own blood but didn't look like he cared; didn't look like he was in any pain.

"Yes, excellent! I haven't had this much fun in ages!" He laughed some more and looked up to meet Luke's gaze. One eye was glowing a bright red and the other was his normal red eye. That's how you know shit's about to get real. "What did you say your name was?"

The terror he had in the bottom of his stomach finally caught up to him. "It's Luke. Luke Valentine."

Alucard finally stood up. All the blood he was covered in was gone. Not a scratch was on him. His clothes were in perfect condition.

"Luke Valentine" He tasted the name. " It's obvious that your powers are beyond even the highest category of vampire." The Hellsing symbol on his gloves glowed a bright red. "Releasing control art restriction systems 3…2…1. Approval of situation A recognized; commencing the Cromwell Invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." One bulging red eye appeared in the center of Alucard's now entirely black figure. The entire room went dark and thousand of red eyes appeared everywhere in front of Luke like he was traveling through a world of eyes.

"Now, Luke Valentine, it's time to educate you on how a real vampire does battle." The Red glow outlined Alucard's mist-like body covered in eyes.

A gasp left Luke's mouth, his eyes widened with fear as he heard a screech leave the monster where his hand should have been and two black dog-like figures rushed out behind it.

The black mist had shed Alucard's flesh that fell flat onto the ground. Thousands of centipedes crowded out of it.

Luke screamed at what his eyes were showing him. _This can't be real!_

Two black hounds formed from the black and charged for the insignificant blonde. He stumbled back, escaping the jaws and finally running away from the seen towards the hall that led to the door.

An arm holding a gun slid out of one of the hounds mouth and fired at the running vampire, cutting off one of his legs.

The one legged vampire hopped on to the end of the hall, looking back once. Huge mistake.

Another shot and he was flat on the floor, legless.

He lifted his body up to meet the long…long…long…long staircase that led to the exit.

_Fuck_

He started to cry. How pathetic.

Turning around, he met Alucard's dark shadow again.

"What are you? WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

The red eye's surrounding the body lowered to the ground and a menacing laugh arose.

"Come on, get up! Attack me! You've only suffered the loss of your legs! Summon up your familiars! Transform your body! Heal your severed legs and stand! The evening is still so young." He grabbed one of Luke's lost legs and crushed it in two. "Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry! Pull yourself together - the fun has just begun! Come on! HURRY!" Alucard had the smile of a mad killer, his red suit now switched out for a black suit, almost resembling the one he wore when Integra found him in the dungeon

"MONSTER!" Luke screamed.

The pleasure from Alucard face was gone. The room fell silent. All the eyes covering the room and the black mist disappeared.

"So…I see you for what you really are! You're pathetic! Nothing but a useless sniveling lump of meat!"

"Shut up! You're nothing but the Hellsing family toy! A dog for the Church of England not even fit to call himself a vampire! A pu-"

"**Silence**!" Alucard commanded. A smile curved on his face once more. "I'm a dog?" A huge hellhound with razor sharp teeth rose from his arm and many eyes covered it. "Then you're dog food"

The hellhound growled a few times before charging at the screaming brother to devour him. Not one piece of the vampire was left.

"Was that really all you had? Such a shame I over estimated you. As a vampire, you were just a pathetic piece of shit. Now you're nothing but dog shit. The one upstairs didn't seem like much but they're having more trouble with him than I would have expected." He absorbed the blood and walked away.

* * *

Seras ran away from the once-coworkers-now-ghouls before one managed to trip her.

"My men…they've turned all my men into ghouls." Integra watched the horrifying seen only get worse. She realized what the boy had accomplished. He attacked her home, killed all of her men, and reanimated them into the living dead.

The ghouls were all over Seras, not leaving one spot of her untouched. _This is the_ _end_ she thought to herself. She held her breathe for a short while before a surging power came over her. Seras' eye's turned bright red.

Blood was spilled.

Integra's eye's widened and her heart dropped. Sera's was re-slaying her men.

"SERAS!" Integra ran to the homicidal vampire and wrapped her arms around her.

"That's enough! You can stop! Seras, please…stop." Seras' eye's turned from red to blue again. She looked around at the bodies she had destroyed. Shame fell over her.

* * *

Jan was slammed to the wall like a rag. A huge hole rested where his heart **should** be . He laughed in pain with a smile on his face.

"It's all over, boy" Walter said, annoyed with his laughter.

"Come on and kill me then, dick."

"Oh I'm not going to kill you. Not until after you tell me who put you up to this. Then I'll put you out of your misery." Walter pulled his wire with his teeth, showing him his fate.

"You serious?" Jan started, "You fucking pussy."

Integra walked up to him, not the least bit pleased, and shot him twice after his "What up, Bitch?" remark.

"We'll have no more of that. I'm pissed off."

Jan laughed in pain again.

"Who the hell are you people? What did you hope to accomplish here? Who's responsible fore this?-START TALKING!"

This time, Jan laughed one of his annoying laughs.

"Answer!" Integra Demanded.

Jan sat up against the wall, holding the place where his arm should have been before Walter cut it clean off.

"Come on, Bitch. You know. The ones that put the fucking chip in me." He stood up and groaned. " The chip that's sending information letting them know we came here, turned your fuckin guards in to ghouls, found out about a little bitch your pet vampire adopted and that we fucked up." Integra's eye's widened. Little bitch? Adopted?...Shit.

"They can hear us talking every last goddam word. If they know I'm standing here all fucked up and dying about to tell you everything, you think they're gonna let me fucking live? "

No sooner did the words leave his mouth, a blue flame surrounded him.

"See! I so fucking told you! Hahaha well since I'm fucked, how's about I piss a little wisdom on you dipshits. HAHAHA! You can take this glue and shove it up your ass, bitch!" He raised his middle finger up to them and finished, "Beware….the…Millennium" and with that, he turned to ashes with nothing left but his hand and sign.

All eye's were big. Integra's face was torn up. "That's it? Millennium?"

Walter turned to Integra and asked, "Are you alright, Sir Integra?"

"Yes I'm fine…and as for them…please…put them out of their misery."

"Of course."

One of the men at the round table stood in the hall. Sir. Irons, stood straight and tall with an unfazed look, hands behind his back like a true English gentlemen wood.

"Walter, you will delay that order." He held up a gun. "The responsibility must fall to their leader. Sir Integra it's your duty."

Walter stepped forward. " No, sir Irons. That's going too far.

The member of the round table stood his ground. "This entire situation should have been prevented. Integra, your lack of preparation is an offense and since this facility is under your command, the responsibility is yours. The fact that these men died and were reanimated as these creatures is entirely your fault."

"How dare you, Sir!"

"Walter!" Integra interrupted Walter's soon to be rant, placing her arm in front of him. After the event that just happened, she wasn't in the mood to discuss anything. Her men were gone, her mansion became a blood bath, and the girl they sent 4,000 miles away to protect was under threat as far as they knew.

She took the gun out of Sir. Irons hand and walked over to her undead men, leaving the onlookers feeling more than sorry.

She knelt down to the first one and whispered to it, as if it were still human, "I do not ask for your forgiveness. This is my burden. "

"Now Walter, see what you can find out about this Millennium. I expect you to work quickly and thoroughly."

As much as Walter wanted to tell Iron's off, he did as the butler should and said, "Yes, of course, Sir." His face still showed his anger.

"We will see them pay a thousand fold for this horror."

Sir Integra pulled the trigger, sending the first out of many to their grave.

* * *

The round table had gone, the mess was being cleaned, and all Integra could do was sulk. No one could blame her due to the hell she was put through. She sat at her desk, thinking over what the Valentine brother had said. The chips could do everything she knew **and** more. She twirled her pen around the desk while thinking long and hard.

Footsteps echoed through the room without warning.

"Quite the mess they made here."

Integra wasn't in the mood for his arrogance; she was barely in the mood for _him_. She would have yelled at him to get out until she remembered those haunting words.

"Alucard…we need to talk."

The smirk on his face disappeared. His eye's narrowed at her.

"Yes, my master?"

A sigh left the women and her hands went under the desk.

She thought she could start with something simple. "The failed attempt to destroy us by the Valentine brothers has given us more information than we had before. The chips that were found in the vampires can not only transmit and track, but also burn them alive." She took a pause and looked down at the blank papers on her desk. "The younger brother gave us a name; Millennium. That's who's behind all of this. Walter is currently finding more information on their whereabouts."

Alucard grinned at the new found information. "Leave it to the younger one to squeal first."

Integra's face was still not amused as she looked back up at him. The pain in her eyes told Alucard there was something else.

"They also know about Addison."

The Vampire froze in his place. He continued to stare at Integra until his eye's started to glow a bright red again. His fists clenched and the Hellsing symbol glowed bright red.

Integra stood up fast and grabbed his hands. " Alucard, stop! Getting mad about it won't help anything!"

She thought he ignored her plea until his eyes cooled down and the symbol turned back to it's black form.

Alucard was too angry to speak.

"Who's Addison?"

Seras' voice filled the silent room. No one noticed her peaking in through the cracked doorway before but no one could find a way to care.

Alucard kept quiet, Integra never looked away from Alucard but said, "Addison is a very special person to the Organization. She's not a weapon but she's more...family.

"Like a cousin or an Aunt or-"

"She's a child!" Alucard Interrupted. He was too frustrated to listen to the police girl ramble off stupid assumptions.

"oh….then who is she?"

Integra sighed heavily and decided to tell her before **Alucard** decided to kill her.

"Addison is Alucard's daughter."

Seras looked at the other vampire. "M-Master? You have a…?"

He backed away from Integra, All eyes on him. His eyes were closed and he kept his composure until he walked and disappeared through the walls and headed back to his private quarters.

* * *

Alucard hadn't seen her in almost 6 years. How much has she changed? Was she ok? How old was she now? But most importantly, was she really in any danger?

Only one question could be his main focus because, whatever the answers were, Addison still doesn't remember him, Sir Integra, or the Hellsing Organization; so her well-being was left in the hands of her caretakers. Her safety was the only thing he could worry about.

Alucard fell asleep in his chair, not wanting to think about the situation anymore.

* * *

"Out of the 96 member of the Hellsing Organizations head quarters in London, only 10 are left. 8 of which are only alive because they were away at the time of the attack. Excluding them, the only survivors from this ordeal are myself and you, Sir Integra."

"What about Seras and Alucard? Aren't you forgetting about them?" Integra asked.

Walter straightened up as he answered, " I didn't include them because they're already dead, Sir. "

"Yes. Of course." Integra was still feeling down from telling Alucard the news yesterday. Seeing Alucard so upset like that made her feel more at fault.

Walter placed 2 sheets of paper on her desk, both containing information on different Millenniums.

"Any word yet on Millennium?" Integra twirled her cigar in the air.

"We solicited the resource of the British Intelligence service as well as the national public safety commission who went so far as to rummage through the unsorted book stacks at the British museum. Internationally, we discovered several occult in military organizations throughout Japan, France, and the United States, including a star wars related club in Los Angeles."

"Star wars?" Integra asked.

"The Millennium falcon. It's the name of Han Solo's ship."

Integra sat back in her chair. "So what you're telling me is that we have no solid leads at all."

"My apologies ma'am. At this point, the only thing we know is its definition; A span of one thousand years."

Integra pondered on the definition. "Now that is something."

"Yes?" Walter asked.

Integra stood up from her chair, "Don't you remember, Walter…The Empire of the Millennium. The order that soiled the glory of the thousand year kingdom and plunged the entire planet…into a world war."

Walter looked grim as he gasped at the thought.

Integra lit the cigar in her mouth. "Hitler's Germany...the Millennium order of the third rank."

**I'm watching a video for Hellsing while I type this so has everyone heard about the Dub for episodes 9 and 10 to be released in the fall? So ready!**

**IMPORTANT: I'm changing the schedule (IM SORRY! DONT SHOOT!). Instead of every Sunday, it'll just be at random now. Schools about to start and we all know how that goes. So until we see again, mi amors. **


End file.
